Talks
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: Y'ever wonder what the villians' stories are like? Well, here's the story of that dark but naiive little teleporter: Kyd Wykkyd...
1. Chapter 1

Talk

Just a one-shot to make up for no-write-y and to get my Fav. Character his turn in the screen-light. :D

* * *

It was cold out.

'Kinda weird for Jump City…' Raven thought, looking out into the night. The girder she was sat on was cold too, but she didn't notice, leant against the upright one in the construction site. She shifted her weight slightly, leaning her crossed arms on one of her bent knees, the other dangling from the beam.

A faint 'Wumph' above her head caught her attention for a moment.

"…nice night." She said, continuing to stare out at the city.

Her companion's head appeared upside-down just to the side of her head, his cape flowing downwards behind him, making him look like a giant shadowy bell.

She nonchalantly shifted her gaze towards him, and then looked back at the city. "Oh, so terrified…" She said sarcastically.

Her companion let go of the girder above with his legs, wrapping his cloak tightly around him and vanishing before he hit the ground six storeys below. He appeared opposite Raven on the beam, mirroring her pose. She turned her head slowly to look at him, a mildly amused look on her face.

"Kyd Wykkyd…" She said slowly, pronouncing each syllable. "Where'd you come up with a name like that?"

He continued to look out at the city, only moving his mouth into a tiny smile. Raven shook her head gently, letting out a small sound of amusement.

"Still not a talker, huh?" She sighed to herself, tilting her head slightly. "Why not?"

Nothing.

"Let me guess…" She mused, narrowing her eyes slightly at him. "No voice?" She said, raising her eyebrows as she asked silently if she was right.

He shook his head, looking towards her, then back to the view. She frowned slightly, wondering his meaning.

"You mean, you've got a voice and you don't use it?" A curt nod of the head was the answer. She nodded in understanding, closing her eyes briefly as she did so. "So you've got a voice… And you don't talk 'cause it sounds goofy?" She added casually, earning her a humoured frown from him. She shut her eyes, smirking, as she shook her head, raising a hand to indicate that she was kidding.

"Right, sorry, not that." She looked out over the town again towards the tower for inspiration.

"No tongue?" she said out of nowhere, looking to him for confirmation. He turned towards her and childishly stuck his tongue out at her, earning him another quiet noise of amusement.

"Traumatic childhood?" She said on a whim. He smirked at her, putting a hand theatrically to his head and looking forlorn. She turned her head away from him, trying to stop the smile spreading over her face. She sighed, gently teething her bottom lip.

"I really don't get you." She said quietly, watching a cat trying to raid a dumpster below. "All the other villains, I get." The cat yowled in fright and leapt back as the lid glowed black, lifting up slightly. "You…" After a few seconds, the cat jumped in, then shot out with a piece of meat in its mouth. "To be honest, you don't seem _that_ villainous… You seem more…"

She turned her head and started slightly as she saw him nose-to-nose with her. He grinned evilly, and then stood up with folded arms, looking smug that he got the jump on _the_ Raven. Raven gave an amused frown, looking up at him and copying his folded arms.

"Mischievous…" She finished, narrowing her eyes at him. He inclined his head in thanks, closing his eyes briefly, smirking all the while.

A shrill beeping broke the moment. Kyd Wykkyd started slightly, and then took out his HIVE communicator, flicking a button to activate it.

"Hey, silent-but-freaky, where're you at?" Raven heard Billy Numerous's country twang emit from the hexagonal box. Kyd gave him an 'I dunno' look, shrugging his shoulders. "Well, wherever you're at, you better get back here lickety-split, Brother Blood's doin' a surprise inspection of all our quarters, makin' sure we're keepin' ta' his regulations; and you boy," Raven heard a snort of laughter. "Your room ain't so clean, ain't it not?" Kyd winced embarrassedly, wishing Raven hadn't been present to hear that. "Heh, over and out."

"You better go." Raven said, standing up, slightly disappointed that he had to leave so early. He put the communicator away and gave her a 'Sorry, I don't want to, but…' look. Raven shook her head, leaning back against the girder with folded arms. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Raven smirked slightly at the irony. A heroine not wanting a villain to get into trouble…

"Same time tomorrow?" Raven asked, tilting her head slightly to him. Kyd shook his head as he gathered his cloak in one hand. He made two arch shapes with his other index finger, indicating the night after tomorrow. She nodded to him, pulling her cloak over her head.

"You're still not gonna tell anyone about these little meetings?" She wondered. He looked back at her, giving her a 'You're kidding, right?' look, eyebrow raised. "Just asking." She smiled. "We wouldn't want to spoil either of our reputations." He rolled his eyes, looking towards the Tower. Then, with a final nod, he whipped his cloak over himself, and then disappeared in a small 'wumph'.

Raven stood silent for a moment, looking at the spot he'd vanished.

"…I hate one-sided conversations…" She smiled to herself, levitating slightly off the girder. She then turned and sped of in the direction of the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm. It seems that people are into this friendship couple. It _was_ gonna be a one-shot, but… (Shrugs) Godda give the public what it wants:D Just to let you know, its going to keep up with events in the series. (I hope.)

* * *

"-nearby, so I should be alright," The hexagonal box chirruped, Ex-Hive student Angel's voice emitting. Kyd Wykkyd nodded in reply, leant against one of the free girders in the construction site. The building was going well, with over a quarter of the bottom finished. "What about you, what're you gonna do?" He tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes briefly as he did so, indicating 'I dunno.' He wobbled his free hand slightly, tilted his head behind him then shrugged.

"You're not sure, you might check around, but you don't know?" Angel asked for confirmation. He nodded. "Well, I godda be going. See ya' round, handsome." She winked at him, her image blowing him a kiss. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his face. She sighed amusedly, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. "No, seriously, see ya' round." She added, giving him a little wave. He waved back sarcastically, then the image went blank.

He put the communicator away on his belt; put his hands behind his head and sighed slightly, twitching his fingers rhythmically.

After a minute, he frowned, glancing across the street to the town hall clock. Odd. She was not usually late. Perhaps she felt guilty-

"Boo."

He jumped a mile. Figuratively, or else he'd be a smear on the sidewalk. He flung himself back on the girder to stop falling off the edge, banging his head accidentally and grabbing for his heart.

"Don't worry; I have that effect on people." A monotonous voice stated. He looked round at the faint-smiling Raven, giving her the evilest look he could. Which he couldn't, since he'd received 'D' in that part of the 'Intimidation' lesson. The best he could go was 'slightly peeved' as the teacher had put it.

"Call it semi-revenge. On a different note, I guess I should apologise," she said, standing next to him, leaning on the girder and folding her arms. "Y'know, for destroying your school this afternoon?"

He straightened up, folded his arms, leaning against the girder. He looked in the opposite direction to Raven, giving out an 'I don't want to talk to you' vibe. Raven rolled her eyes slightly, tapping her fingers on her arm rhythmically. "Look, I'm sorry we destroyed the place. These things happen, especially with us. You should really blame Cyborg, if you want; his cannon did most of the damage." She leant her head forward slightly to see if he acknowledged her. Impulsively, she also added; "If you're stuck for a place to stay, there's always our place."

He waited a second, apparently thinking, but shook his head no. Raven was secretly glad; One, she didn't know how Robin would take it, and two, there was already enough dark force in the tower. "Ok, you may not forgive the Titans, but hopefully _I_ have your forgiveness…?" She added, lilting up at the end to get the question across.

He stood still a few seconds, Raven strangely anxious about his reply. _I've been hanging round Star too long…_ She thought to herself, gently shaking her head. When he didn't react after half a minute, she sighed, vexed, leaning back on the girder and looking at her feet.

…

Poke.

She frowned lightly, wondering humorously what had happened to her shoulder. She shifted her stare at him as he looked up at the sky, whistling without making a sound.

"…so, was that your girlfriend?" She asked, remarking to his earlier communiqué. He turned his head, puzzlement on his face. She nodded to his belt, to the communicator. He glanced down, and then rolled his head back, an exasperated/humorous look on his face, putting a hand to his forehead.

"That's a no?" She asked innocently. He then went off into a 'rant' about it:

He pointed at the communicator, then himself. He clasped his hands together, a light 'sckup' sound escaping as he did so. He put first two fingers to his lips and moved them away from his face, then shook his head. He clenched his fists, staring at the city. He put his hands up in front of him, trying to focus. He moved his hand between him and her, then clasped his hands again. He shook his head, tapped his temple with the tips of his fingers, then swept his hand at the city. He pointed somewhere at the skyline, putting his free hand over his mouth, then clasped his hands together beside his face, fluttering his eyelids. His expression turned to disgust, flapping his hand and arm at the city as if swatting a fly, all with an amused smile on his face.

Translation: _She and I are friends. I've never wanted to kiss her! It's just so annoying when-! Wait-wait. Take you and me. We're friends. I would never even think of trying to get together with you, but them-! "Oh look, they're hanging out! They must be in love!" Pheh. Forget them._

"I hear you." Said Raven, nodding slightly. "Well, you know what I mean." She added at his look at her. "People do the same to me and the others in the tower."

He raised an eyebrow, surprised at this new titbit of information. "Really. Just have a guess at who I'm mostly put with." She challenged him, smiling slightly. He narrowed his eyes slightly, putting a hand to his chin. He snapped his fingers, then, bending his arms, flapped them up and down. She frowned, completely confused.

"I'm romantically involved with a big chicken?" He shook his head, jerking a thumb at the tower. "Oh, you mean Robin?" She almost laughed, shaking her head. "Sorry. Well, sometimes I'm put with him, but no, that's not the main one."

He frowned deepened. He put his hand level with his shoulders, and then tilted his mask horns down slightly to ear level, crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

"Yep, the green zoo-o-morph." She nodded, slightly humiliated at the idea. She frowned slightly, muttering to herself, "(Zoo-o-morph? Is that a real…? Hmm. It is now.)"

He raised his eyebrows, slightly amused by that. "You think that's bad?" She questioned. "I even get put with Starfire occasionally." He blinked owlishly, as the statement had thrown him.

"I'll leave you to figure that out yourself…" She said, her voice back to monotonous. She levitated up, then turned back; "Same time in two days time?" He nodded, still distracted. She shook her head, then flew off in the direction of the tower. _Big Chicken..._ She smirked to herself.

Kyd Wykkyd sat down next to the girder, a finger to his lips, puzzlement on his face. After half a minute, his eyes widened, slightly shocked, then glanced round, a faint blush on his cheeks.

* * *

XD He-he! I had to do that to him; he'd look so- um, well, gullibly cute, when embarrassed. This may be continuing, it depends what people think. 


	3. Chapter 3

OO -- OO… Hmm. An odd turn of events. Some people're adding this to favourite's right after they reviewed… This is new for me… Well, thanks very much!

* * *

Raven stood, battle-ready, her half-demon senses on full alert. There was almost complete silence in the city, apart from the faint 'beeps' of the gridlock mid-town. She stood, one leg behind the other, her right arm out straight and her left folded and tensed, her hand just below her chin in a relaxed fist.

Whoof.

She span round, snapping her arm out, instantly switching her leg positions, face set in a triumphant-

Nothing there. The wind had caught the rim of a spare bucket, making it resonate. Nothing more.

Raven frowned, relaxing and putting a hand on her hip. How very odd… She didn't normally make mistakes… Well, there was always-

Two arms clamped round her upper body from behind.

She jerked sharply in surprise, a small 'eep!' escaping her lips. This was instantly followed by release, and, when she turned round, the crumpled form of Kyd Wykkyd doubled up in silent cackling. He lifted his head up, squinting with mirth, one arm folded across his chest holding his side, supporting the other on his knee. He jabbed a finger at her, then at his face, until his laughter re-doubled again, forcing him to crumple even more.

"Oh, c'mon, it wasn't _that_ funny…" She frowned in a monotone voice. When he continued to laugh, she said, in the same deadpan voice, "Alright, have it your way. The more you laugh, the more I get to hurt you for squeezing my breast."

He stopped instantly, glancing up sharply as his shocked and puzzled face blanched. His feet slid from under him as he tried to back away, falling on his behind. He scooted away, waving his hands franticly and shaking his head.

She couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Alright, calm down." She said, holding a hand up. "I know you didn't. I just wanted a little revenge."

He sat still, forearm raised in defence, just in case she wasn't kidding. When he was convinced she wasn't, he put it by his side, frowning amusedly up at her. He held a hand out, asking for assistance standing up. She ignored it as a black aura surrounded his hand, pulling him until he stood upright at which point it vanished.

A beat grew into a pause.

Kyd Wykkyd held a finger up to stop Raven from speaking, as he wanted to 'say' something. He tapped the side of his head then tilted it to one side. He motioned towards her, tapped just under his right eye, swept his hand over the city then held his hand flat, wobbling it up and down.

Translation: _Just wondering, did you see anything… weird about the city today?_

"In what way?" She asked, guessing where this was going. (It was the 4th of July.)

He shrugged, putting a hand behind his neck as he tried to think of a way to communicate what he thought. He stood to attention, his left hand behind his back, whilst the other one pinched the air just in front of his mouth, his little finger sticking out. He glanced at Raven and shrugged, regaining his normal posture.

"I think I know. Everything went British?" She surmised, remembering earlier on when the Titans had captured Mad Mod. He nodded, slightly surprised.

"Crazy old guy called Mad Mod wanted this place to be under British rule again." She reviewed, shaking her cloaked head slightly. He tilted his head slightly, folding his arms and looking interested. She rolled her eyes, hating to summarise events.

"We were in the tower, counting down, when Mod shows up on our screens, shows his usual hypno-pics, then starts talking about how we should still be British and so on. After that, we went-"

"(That's enough.)"

Raven froze.

Wykkyd froze.

"(It's not very wise to tell others of our arrangements…)"

The Boy Wonder jumped down from the top of the upright girder, the pairs' gaze following his movement until he stood perpendicular to them, mask-eyes narrowed.

Raven bit her lip slightly, afraid of this, but trying to think of a way to phrase the situation so that he would accept it. As I said, she wasn't good at summaries.

Wykkyd was slightly worried, if you define slightly worried as full-body shakes and the feeling that your stomach wants to run away whether you're ready or not. Wykkyd was hardly an annoyance in villain terms, not even broken into a bank yet, so faced by Robin and his preceding reputation of being equal to the ranks of Slade… Yes, he was 'slightly worried'.

Robin, on the other hand, hadn't moved yet, arms folded and gaze focused on Raven, with occasional glares at the villain, Wykkyd.

"So…" Robin asked Raven, narrowing his mask-eyes slightly. "Care to explain…?" Raven looked away slightly, eyes flicking from side to side as she tried to think of something to say. After a few seconds, however, she sighed, annoyed, then turned to him.

"…alright. I'm not gonna insult your intelligence by saying 'it's not what it looks like', as it's exactly how it looks." She glanced at Wykkyd, who seemed to want to disappear into the ground. He could, but at that moment, it hadn't occurred to him. "I'm… I've been 'hanging out' with Wykkyd over there for the past few weeks…" She squinted her eyes shut as she said it. Boy, that sounded _so_ lame…

Robin's gaze turned to Wykkyd. "Is she right?" He asked. Wykkyd hesitated, glancing towards Raven. "Well?" Robin snapped. He flinched slightly before nodding. Robin raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but let it go.

"Why?" He asked, walking slowly towards him. Wykkyd's eyes widened as he got nearer, shaking slightly as he stood face to face. Even though Wykkyd was slightly taller than Robin, one couldn't help feeling intimidated by his seriousness. He took a step backwards, holding his shaky hands up as he shrugged.

"He can't talk, Robin." Raven spoke up as Robin's hand, which had been drifting towards his bo-staff, was enveloped by a dark aura. Robin glanced down at his hand, then back at Raven, a sceptical look on his face. Raven's emotionless face didn't change, telling Robin she wasn't lying.

"I don't know how it happened." Raven said monotonously as the aura vanished. "Kyd was on the museum roof, just looking in. Nothing more." She added, as Robin seemed to be ready to give him an evil look. "And we- sorry, I just started us talking…"

Robin paused, and then turned to look at Wykkyd. Wykkyd was trying to decide whether he was supposed to shake or nod his head at that statement, so he compromised by doing something halfway between.

"And you, Wykkyd." Robin asked, his tone softening ever so slightly. "You haven't done anything to harm Raven?" The tension lessened slightly. He shook his head, putting his right hand over his heart and the other up in a boy-scout salute.

"Trust me Robin," Raven said, smiling slightly. "If he'd tried anything, you'd know." Wykkyd mock frowned at her behind Robin's back as he tuned round.

"Right then." He turned back and nodded to Kyd Wykkyd, then turned to Raven. "Y'know, this would've been a lot easier if you'd just told me in the first place instead of me- Um, what're you smiling about?" He added, raising an eyebrow at the grin covering her face.

"Ppft- Ahem, nothing…" She said, trying to straighten her face as Wykkyd flapped his folded arms up and down behind Robin. She scrunched her nose up at him and waved him away with her free hand. Wykkyd stuck his tongue out and vanished, as Robin turned round, then back to her, confused.

"…right. Anyway, you might as well come back to the tower now you're friends' gone." Raven raised here eyebrows slightly. "Yeah, I don't mind. To be honest, he doesn't seem very dangerous, more… I dunno…"

"Mischievous?" She finished. "Yeah, you're right. C'mon, Chicken, I'll race you." She levitated in the air and shot of towards the tower.

"…chicken?" He mumbled, a large '?' appearing above his head. He shook it off and raced after her.

A figure appeared out of nowhere on the top of the museum. Wykkyd looked towards the tower guiltily, and then examined the locks on the top, activating his new H.I.V.E communicator.

"What is it!" Jinx's angry voice rang out. "Just 'cause we gave you one doesn't mean we're buddies! Now, waddya want?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm skipping slightly now, this is during the episode "Prophecy". Hope ya'll don't mind:D (I hope Rven isn't too OCC.)

* * *

A black, humanoid shape flowed up through the newly finished roof of the building, eyes white and glowing in the diamond-shaped head. The darkness faded, replaced by a relatively small girl with a dark purple hood.

Her arms and legs covered in glowing red symbols.

As soon as she regained insight of her position, her eyes closed slowly as a weary groan escaped her bared teeth, slowly bending her arms to put her hands on the sides of her head. After a few seconds, she slowly began to shake her bowed head from side to side, whispering, more stressed than upset, under her breath.

"(No… No… It's hopeless…)" She took a few even steps forward, not caring where she was walking then turned on her heel. She repeated the exercise, her hands sliding over her cheeks to slowly rub her closed eyes with her fingertips. She turned again on the spot after a few steps and walked forward, her foot placement going gently off-centre as she tried to balance without seeing.

The top of her head bumped into something semi-soft. She lowered her hands quickly and lifted her head. Kyd Wykkyd raised his hand and gave her a little wave, grinning widely, rubbing his collarbone with his free hand.

She groaned quietly to herself, eyes rolling, as she put her left hand on his right arm and gently pushed him out of the way. He turned his head to follow her path, slightly puzzled, looking over her body at the glowing red marks. He walked backwards until level again, gently waving a hand in front of her face to say 'Yoo-hoo? Anyone there?'

"(Not now Wykkyd…)" She growled slightly, the boy starting to grind her nerves slightly as she turned around the other way. He frowned, slightly non-plussed at the way she was ignoring him. He jogged slightly to catch up with her, and then leant forward slightly to try to catch her eye. She shifted her vision to him, an audible growl escaping her bared teeth.

"Knock it off." She turned sharply round and started marching slightly, head down. Kyd Wykkyd, at this point, was concerned about her, so walked forward to catch her up and tapped her smartly on the shoulder.

"I said knock IT OFF!" She yelled savagely, whipping her head round to glare at him, growling loudly in her throat. Wykkyd leapt back, completely startled, putting his forearms up to shield his face. His moth dropped open slightly and his eyes widened as he saw her eyes.

Blood red, with two thin, blood red lines above them.

Raven immediately blinked, her eyes reverting to soft violet, feeling both slightly scared and guilty for snapping at him like that. She opened her mouth to say something to the shocked and puzzled boy, but all that came out was:

"(…I….)" She closed her eyes, frowning in annoyance and defeat, tilting her head down and shaking her head at the floor.

"(…I'm sorry.)" She whispered, turning her face away from him. She felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes, but, proud as she was, squeezed her eyes a little tighter, giving her head a tiny shake.

Wykkyd lowered his arms slowly, wondering both what had happened to make her act this way, and, more strongly, what he could do to make her feel better.

He decided. It was against every rule in the Villains' rulebook, but he didn't really think this would count.

Raven's eyes flickered open to sad slits, her gaze moving to her right shoulder. She saw Kyd Wykkyd's hand gently resting on it. She felt his arm and forearm go across the back of her neck and onto the other shoulder. She slowly tilted her head up and to the left, her face full of defeat and tears starting to well, to see Wykkyd with a tiny smile on his face, his eyes showing sympathy.

She found herself being slowly guided by the arm behind her shoulders to face Wykkyd square on. His smile widened ever so slightly, his free hand open to her. After a moment, Wykkyd's smile migrated to Raven, and a single tear ran down her cheek as she blinked. She closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly as Wykkyd pulled her next to him, his other arm wrapping round her shoulder underneath the one already there, his cloak draping round her like a shield.

After a pause, she raised her arms, her hands sliding around his waist to embrace him, moving her head up to rest on his shoulder, tilting her face away from him as she silently shed tears.

Normally, Raven would have mentally destroyed someone for even thinking of doing this, but now… this was just what she needed.

It was a few minutes before they moved from this position. She pulled back slowly and looked him in the face, a small smile on her face, her cheeks stained with the path of tears. He smiled back, head tilted slightly to one side.

"(…thanks…)" She said, bringing a hand up to wipe the remains of the tears away. His smile widened slightly as he inclined his head in a nod to her, showing his acknowledgement. He stepped back and away from her, his arms sliding off her shoulders and falling by his side. He gathered his cloak in one hand, bowed low, a smile on his face, and then span round, whipping his cloak round him and vanishing.

Raven stood a while, looking at the spot he'd vanished.

"…thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm afraid this story won't go on much longer- I'm coming up to the end of the show's series! ; (Unfortunately…) Thanks for the reviews and such! Don't worry, it isn't over yet! (Ps. I think this is my best chapter so far. :D)

* * *

"I'm sorry- This one? I don't get." Raven sighed to herself, a hint of amusement in her voice as she stood with folded arms in front of Kyd Wykkyd. He was raiding the local Furniture store, Bed section. 

Yes, strange as it may sound, Bed section.

Raven had caught him in the act. She'd been watching for about five minutes from the roof rafters, trying to figure out what the heck he was doing. He had been systematically tugging each mattress onto its end and standing back to see whether it balanced. Most of them didn't, and either flopped back to their original positions, or fell forward, almost knocking Kyd Wykkyd off his feet. The ones that did, however, he stood next to, covered with his cloak and vanished with, only to re-appear about ten seconds afterwards, ready to keep searching.

He blinked, hands gripping the end of a curled mattress, one foot on the wooden end to give leverage. He let go and stood upright, coughing silently as he looked the other way, the mattress flopping down with an airy 'whooph' onto the bed frame. She waited a few seconds, in case he had something to 'say'. He didn't, stubbornly looking the other way, so, sighing, she had to ask:

"So, what exactly _are_ you doing?"

He turned back to her, a grin spreading across his face. He turned and jabbed his finger at the mattress, then put the tips of his fingers together above his head, creating an inverted V-shape.

Raven's face was the epitome of confusion, one eye narrowed, with the other eyebrow raised so high it almost collided with her chakra stone, mouth hanging open slightly.

After a few seconds pause, with Wykkyd's face plastered with a knowing grin, waiting for her to catch on, his smile flickered as he realised she hadn't the foggiest of what he was doing. His smile fell, as well as his arms, frowning in annoyance. He put a finger to his lip and tapped one against the other, the other hand supporting the elbow as he tried to think of a way to communicate. He glanced about, paused, then smiled again, walking to an undisturbed bed.

He picked up the pillow at the head of it; glanced to Raven to make sure she was watching, and then put the pillow up vertically in front of his face.

A pause.

He bent his arms so the pillow was held above his head, checking Raven's reaction. Her mouth had closed, but her eyebrow had risen so high it was in danger of disappearing into her hair. He smiled quietly to himself, glad he had found a new 'game' he could play. He shifted the pillow back down in front of his face, moved it to one side of his face, then the other, then back above his head. He loosened one hand, still supporting the pillow, then tapped his knuckles on the top of the pillow.

Raven's mouth curved up at the corner. She'd always liked riddles.

"Something solid?" She asked. He shook his hand, indicating 'so-so'. "Something soft that's… meant to be solid?" He nodded. She looked over to the mattress. "Something that can stand up by itself?" He nodded again. "(Soft-solid…)" She murmured to herself. "(A bit of a contradiction, but… Self standing… ...) You can… take cover in it?" She posed, knowing she was getting close. He nodded slowly, turning his hand in a circular motion, meaning 'go on…' "You seem to be doing this solo, so it's something you do alone…?" He 'so-so'ed that remark again. "Somewhere to… hide?" He nodded, a big grin on his face.

"I think I got it." She said, understanding finally coming into her consciousness. "It's one of those things…" She shook her head at the vagueness of her statement. "Um… I can't think of the name… What kids make out of bedclothes and things… Um…" She clicked her fingers, as if coaxing the information out of her brain. "It's… (Oh, what're they called…?) A p… A… A pill-ow… A pillow fort!" She said sharply, pointing at Wykkyd, a rare 'fun' smile on her face.

He applauded her, the pillow making a 'puh' sound every time he hit it, a grin on her face.

"Yes, hooray, I got it right." She said sarcastically, her smile down to a smirk. "But that doesn't distract me from the fact that you're still stealing."

He paused mid-'puh', his face snapping to disbelief. He thought it would work! He frowned, then smiled apologetically, tilting his head to one side as he shrugged his shoulders, pleading for sympathy.

"I'm sorry. Friends are friends, but the law is the law." She stated, closing her eyes briefly. She briefly noticed that he was reaching for the edge of his cloak, and then muttered a few words under her breath, her eyes tinting white. Before Raven could move, Wykkyd whipped his cloak up and around him and vanished.

Only to re-appear a few inches to the right of where he'd started.

He blinked, looking confused as he looked round. He spotted Raven again, then whipped his cloak around himself again.

He re-appeared where he'd first teleported, mouth open, eyes wide, starting to feel anxious.

"As much fun as this is, it's no use." She said, a very slight tinge of unhappiness in her voice. "I've surrounded the building with my magic. As you know, our powers are similar, so they cancel each other out. You're going nowhere." She surmised, her face expressionless again.

Kyd Wykkyd turned and frowned at her, his frown deepening into an angry glare. She was his friend, and she was going to turn him in for something as simple as stealing a couple of mattresses?

Raven's eyes narrowed as she saw his hands curl into fists, one hand tightening its grip on his cloak.

"It's nothing personal, Wykkyd." She warned, her eyes starting to glimmer with white. "Let's not make this confrontational. I'm more than a match for you, you know that."

A beat. It was so quiet, they could hear one-another's breathing. Raven's calm and controlled. Kyd Wykkyd's quiet and starting to grate.

SHHHINKKK-TSSSCHHHH…

Wykkyd's eyes narrowed.

Raven's eyes narrowed.

The cloak-blade fizzed against the dark-magic shield.

"(Don't… Do… This…)" Raven whispered threateningly, her eyes lit by intense white light. Wykkyd glared back, his red eyes, unknown to him, giving out the faintest of glows.

After a few seconds, he closed his eyes, turning his head away and lowering his arm, the blade dissipating. Raven paused, lest he should improbably re-strike, then lowered her arms, the shield vanishing.

Kyd Wykkyd had his arms folded across his chest, staring at the floor, his body turned slightly away from her. He absent-mindedly kicked the pillow he had dropped, looking annoyed. Not at Raven, but at himself. He'd only come there to think after…

"Are you alright now?" Raven asked, emotionless, but sounding concerned for him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down slightly, feeling disappointed in himself.

He slowly re-opened them as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Raven stood next to him, a small smile on her face. He felt her fingers tighten a little on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. A miniscule smile appeared on his face and he nodded fractionally as the hand slid off.

A pause.

Poke.

A pause.

Wykkyd blinked owlishly. He turned his head to stare at Raven, surprised by her rather odd behaviour. She folded her arms challengingly, a smug smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. The words 'C'mon then…' seemed to yell at Wykkyd from her body pose.

He narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows in reply, mirroring her body position. He lifted one hand and blatantly poked her back in the upper arm. She raised her eyebrows in mock annoyance, then poked him right back on the upper arm. His smirk grew as he poked her back in the same place. She returned it, trying to suppress her smile. He returned it. She did. He did. She did. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Pokepokepokepoke-

Before they knew it, they were in a full-on poking match, their previous scuffle long forgotten. Shielding his face, Wykkyd, laughing loudly-but-silently, inched forward, hooking his foot round Raven's ankle, then twitching sharply. She yelped as she fell back onto a free mattress, laughing aloud as she tied to shove Kyd Wykkyd off her, who had pounced on her, poking her wherever he could. Then the tables turned, for, with a flick of her hips, she rolled over and pinned Wykkyd, grabbing at his wrists to stop him poking her.

Wykkyd's silent laughter continued as he vainly struggled to get away. He glanced down, at his waist, then, strangely, his laughter subsided into a look of mock shock. Raven frowned slightly, puzzled at why he had stopped. He grinned, then nodded down at his waist. She looked down.

She was sat, straddling Wykkyd by his waist, her legs either side of his body. She glanced back up to see him start to snigger silently, fluttering his eyes at her. She rolled her eyes, annoyed-but-humorous sigh escaping her lips.

"Don't get any ideas." She said, shaking her head. "You may be 'cute', as they say, but you're not my type." Wykkyd shrugged, looking away, indicating 'Meh. Oh well.'

"Y'know, I actually had a reason to come and find you, you know." She said, sliding off him so he could sit up next to her. His eyes widened in mild surprise as he sat up. "Two reasons actually. One, to give you this." He looked down at what she had just taken out of her belt bag, and his jaw dropped.

A Titians communicator. He blinked. It was still there. He glanced up, sure she was kidding. He saw her smirk slightly at his reaction.

"Yes, it's real, and for you." She nodded. "I had a long talk with Robin. A _long_ talk. And now… he's prepared enough to trust you to be… an honorary Titan."

He looked up again, then narrowed his eyes, asking 'what's the catch?' the best he could.

"Just one thing. You stop the robberies." She nodded to the empty bed frames behind her. He shrugged apologetically, smiling nervously. She looked at him, expressionless, an eyebrow raised. His face grew expressionless as well, realising she was _really_ serious. His eyes flicked from her face to the communicator, then back to her.

He nodded. She smiled, standing up again as she handed it him. He stood up as well, smiling warmly at her. After a few seconds, he raised his eyebrows at Raven, leaning his head forward, as if to ask 'And…?'

"Ah, right." She said, nodding slightly. "Something from one of our other honorary Titans." She took out a blue box, the size of a ring-box, and handed it to him. "He said you'd know what he was talking about." Puzzled, and slightly wary, he took it from her and opened it. His face switched to nonplussed in an instant as he took it out, wincing at it.

A golden bell on a velvet cat collar.

Raven hid her grin as she glanced at a clock on the wall. "Well, I've got to be vacating the premises now." She said, looking back to Kyd Wykkyd. "These," She added, jerking a thumb at the empty frames, "had better be back here before the shop owner comes back in the morning." He nodded, closing his eyes and holding his hands up apologetically. She sent him a last smirk, then, eyes glowing white, turned pitch black, melting through the floor and disappearing.

Wykkyd smiled at the spot she'd vanished. But, as he looked at the communicator in his hand, he sat down on the bed again, an unhappy look crossing his face. He stared at it hard, tilting it slightly to see how it looked in the shop-lights.

He closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Still staring at the communicator, he tool out a thin piece of what looked like plastic out of his pocket. He pushed a micron-thin button on it's surface, re-activating the electronic letter. His eyes re-read the letter he'd got that morning…

_Greeting, **KYD WYKKYD**. _

_We, of the Brotherhood of Evil, have been monitoring your criminal habits for some time and wish to invite you…_


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little interlude bit before the big 'Calling all Titians' and 'Titans Together' chapters. Teeny-tiny warning for a bit of… (Searches for right word) 'Suggestiveness' near the start… >:)

* * *

He smiled quietly to himself, blushing slightly as her image appeared in his mind's eye again. 

Wykkyd silently chuckled at his situation, leaning against the railings of his balcony, looking out at the night sky.

A brain.

In a jar.

At any other time, Kyd Wykkyd would've thought someone was a little loopy if they'd suggested that he'd be working for a pile of mush in a letterbox.

But here he was, in Paris, taking orders from The Brain.

They were clear. Too clear. The Brain had planned where and when the Titans would be at any specific time, calculated who should go after them, and when they should set off to confront them.

Why…?

Why Raven?

He'd been doing so well making friends with her, and now…

His thoughts were interrupted when an upside down grinning cat appeared in front of him.

He jumped back, slipping on his cloak and falling on his behind in surprise. It wasn't a cat, it was a cat mask. It was attached to the hanging form of Cheshire, the assassin, her feet hooked round the overhead piping, her long, pony tailed hair dangling to the floor.

She twitched her head up and down, bringing a sleeve covered hand to her mask mouth in silent chucklings. Wykkyd frowned up at her, pulling himself to his feet and straightening his cloak. She might have been as silent as a cobra and twice as deadly, but she had an annoying sense of humour, always sneaking up and surprising people with that creepy mask of hers, which she never took off. There was no need to; it was as flexible as a human face when she wanted it to be.

She placed her hands on the balcony railing, unhooked her feet and flipped over, landing gracefully in front of him. She folded her arms and tilted her head, silently asking '_What's up?_

He rolled his eyes, copying her folded arms and glancing away, jerking his head into the room behind him, meaning '_Oy. Have a look.'_ She leant past him and looked in to see two people asleep in the three-bedded room.

Punk Rocket was leant against the wall next to his bed, his guitar lightly held in his arms, head bowed and quietly snoring. Kitten, behind a quickly erected curtain, had an eye-mask over her eyes as she sleep-talked to herself, muttering such things as "Ooh… Robin..." with a contented smile on her face. (Wykkyd could have sworn he heard faint moaning before she nodded off…)

Obviously, The Brain was not a good personality matcher, as Kitten and Punk Rocket had argued non-stop over who needed the space more: Kitten for her suitcases or Rocket for his practicing area. Wykkyd had spent the time sitting on his bed, trying to make a pillow fort, but found the mattresses were too soft.

Cheshire leant back out to face Wykkyd, then swept her arm in front of her face. Quicker than the eye could follow, she had switched her grinning mask with one of sarcastic non-plus-ness; eyes lidded, mouth a single line and a raised painted eyebrow. (That why her face seemed so lifelike.) _You godda be kidding me?_

Wykkyd spread his hands out in front of him, shrugging his shoulders. He jerked a thumb into the room, and then clamped a hand on top of his head. _Not my idea! Blame the Brain!_

Cheshire nodded, looking to the rooms above the balcony. She motioned to herself, then lifted her elbows up and lowered her head, her mask now displaying crossed eyes and a stuck-out tongue. She swiped over her face again, her mask wincing as she shuddered. _Tell me about it. I'm with Plasmus. Eww!_

Wykkyd winced sympathetically, then leant against the railings. He pointed to her, then swept his hand at the view. _Whom're you going after?_

Her mask displaying the usual grin she mimed unquivering an arrow, pulling it back and firing it. She nodded at him. _Speedy. You?_

He hesitated, then, with an unnoticeable unhappy look in his eye, grabbed the edges of his cloak and pulled them up as high as he could, giving a fake frown. He dropped the edges, tapped his chest with a fingertip, and then put both his hands on his head, wriggling his fingers up and down. _Raven. Me and Psimon._

Raised eyebrows, mouth curved slightly down; Impressed mask, nodding her head. She put one hand on her hip, tilted her head up proudly, and then pointed to herself, switching to a mask with an unusually wide grin. _Just me. _Wykkyd raised an eyebrow, puzzled at her reaction. With a shifty mask on her face, she rubbed her sleeved hands together, hunching her shoulders. _Heh. Heh. Heh…_

She glanced up to see Wykkyd backing away slightly with eyebrows raised high. She straightened up, hand on hip, motioning for him to come back towards her, her mask showing one raised eyebrow, mouth tilted down slightly at one side: Annoyance.

Slight confusion crossed his face as he looked at her. He slowly pointed at her, and then mimicked her arrow unslinging mime from earlier. He then, almost hesitantly, held his hand up, palm to her, crossing his fingers. _So… You and Speedy are… together?_

She froze.

She slowly brought her free hand up to her face.

She slowly wiped it past her mask.

Her annoyance replaced by…

Complete confusion and (ever so slight) revulsion! She shook her head violently, raising her arm and shaking her hand free of her sleeve, revealing crossed fingers. She paused a second, confusion replaced by contemplation, clicking her fingers slightly, followed by a swift swipe over her face, showing lidded eyes, a raised eyebrow and a very, very wide grin. _What? No way! I'm not a commitment gal; I'm more of a… A flirter…_She waved her hand back and forth over her face, the eyebrows raising and lowering suggestively.

She froze again, quickly swiping her arm across her face, her eyebrows raised in a suspicious look. She slowly pointed at him, then put her arms up, mimicking his pose from before, but he knew what she was talking about before she'd finished; _Wait… Are you and Raven…?_

He honestly shook his head, a small smile on his face. Cheshire's mask frowned, putting an uncovered finger to her 'lips', thinking. She pointed at him, then motioned towards the building. _You and… one of them?_ He shook his head, chuckling silently to himself. She fell 'silent'.

She gently brought a hand up, moving it across her face in such a way that it seemed to drag that evil grin of hers across it, eyes narrowed. She pointed at him, then brushed her hand towards the city, turning her head to smirk at him. _You and… One of the good guys…?_

His small smile instantly flickered to a small line, stare turned towards the shared room to avoid her gaze, his pale cheeks starting to turn a shade of pink. Cheshire's grin seemed to widen.

She pointed up at the clear night sky. _Star?_ He shook his head, looking fixedly at Kitten's curtain's supports.

She put her hands behind her upper back and flicked them up and down. _Bumblebee?_ He shook his head, his gaze moving to his crumpled pillow fort.

She put her arms out by either side of her, then bent them at the elbows, bunching her fists. _Panthra? _He shook his head, noticing how interesting Punk Rocket's untied shoelaces were.

She bent down and picked up a small stone, wiggling her fingers above it, suggesting fire. _Kole?_

Hesitation.

'Silence'.

His eyes flickered to her mask, then back to the door handle, his cheeks turning slightly rosier. Her grin widened, repeating the action. _Kole…?_ He bit his lip, screwing his eyes up and hunching his shoulders as his face betrayed the thought.

She bobbed her head forward once, dropping the stone and pointing at him, an air of triumph about her. _Aha! I knew it!_

They heard an angry growl from behind Kitten's curtain as the stone clattered to the ground. They froze, looking in, waiting.

After a few moments, they heard a shuffling of bedclothes, then silence.

Cheshire raised her arm above her head, shaking her wrist to let her sleeve slide down her arm, revealing a watch. She glanced at it, then back at Wykkyd, tilting her head to the side.

_Sorry, godda go._ She put two fingers by the side of her head and mock saluted to him. After a beat, she motioned him to come towards her with the same two fingers, then, turning her head slightly, tapped her mask's cheek.

Wykkyd stood back, eyebrow raised. She turned to look at him and shrugged, folding her arms. She turned and tapped her cheek again, putting her free hand on her chin and waited expectantly.

Wykkyd waited a second to check her seriousness, then sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his slightly turned head, not believing he was going to do this. He stepped towards her, leant forward, and leant in to kiss her lightly on the mask's cheek.

However.

Just as he came close enough, Cheshire quickly turned her head, lifting her mask up slightly and pecked him on the lips. As Wykkyd leant back, flabbergasted, she slipped her mask back down, giggled audibly, tapped him on the nose,and then back flipped off the balcony, disappearing over the edge.

_She was right…_ He thought, blushing deeply as he gently touched his lips. _She is a flirter…_


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, you're all gonna be slightly annoyed at me for this, but I felt that the story needed to expand more, so the _next_ chapter will be the Calling all Titians chapter, I promise! Hides

* * *

A rectangle of light slid open in the darkness.

After a few seconds, a silhouette of a head blocked a portion of it out. It tilted slightly as it peered round each edge of the door, and then pulled the rest of the body in, still looking warily from side to side.

The rectangle of light slid closed.

The person looked back in surprise, but turned back, walking slowly to stand next to the spotlighted metal chair.

A beat.

"**Sit down**." The disjointed voice commanded.

Kyd Wykkyd hastened to comply, rocking the chair backwards slightly as he did so, but before it could tip over, he sat up straight, folding his arms. After a second, he unfolded his arms slightly, an uncomfortable look on his face as he decided what to do with his hands.

"Stop fidgeting." A bored voice ordered as the person's dark shape folded its arms. Wykkyd quickly grabbed onto the edges of his spotlighted seat and sat almost completely still, except for occasional nervous glances from side to side.

"**…Do you know why we called you here, Kyd Wykkyd?**" The voice asked, pronouncing 'Kyd Wykkyd' in an odd way. Wykkyd twitched his head from side to side quickly, signalling 'No.'

"…Vhere are you loyalties, boy?" A strangely accented- Russian, Wykkyd guessed- asked him from directly in front of him. Kyd Wykkyd frowned slightly, puzzled at the question. "…Vell?" She asked again after a few seconds of silence. He twitched slightly at the coldness of the voice, then, hesitantly, pointed both index fingers at the floor, moving his hands up and down slightly. _Here._

A few seconds silence. Wykkyd shivered slightly.

"**You are positive?**" The disjointed voice queried with an attitude of eerie calm. Wykkyd nodded immediately. "**Then, in that case, I am puzzled. Extremely rare for myself, no doubt, but I digress. If you are aligned with the Brotherhood of Evil and all its plans, then perhaps you would care to explain… this?**"

A black gloved hand grew from the darkness, meandering slightly as it extended, its fingers extended to completely cover the object it was holding. It continued to stretch until, to Kyd Wykkyd's discomfort, it stopped directly in front of his nose. The fist slowly turned upside-down, then, after a pause, gently opened up, fingertips brushing his face, revealing the Titan Communicator resting in the palm of the hand.

His jaw slowly fell open, a feeling of terror burning in his chest, halting his breathing as he stared at the emblazoned 'T' inches away from his face.

"This was found in your belongings…" Madame Rouge said smoothly, waving the communicator slowly from side to side under his nose. Wykkyd's eyes followed its path, trying to maintain a calm pace of breathing, and failing. "Vell…?" Madame Rouge prompted, moving the item away from his face slightly so he could react.

He sat, frozen, eyes flicking from side to side as he tried to think of a reasonable excuse for it. He couldn't think of one. Therefore, in desperation, he tried the oldest one in the book. He closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself up to 'say' it.

Gulping gently, he pointed at the communicator with a shaking hand, then at the shadowy figures in front of him, tensing slightly for their obvious reply. _For… You…?_

"(…You must be joking…)" He heard Madame Rouge mutter under her breath. He saw her silhouette's head turn towards The Brain.

Before he could register it, her other hand shot forward and slammed viciously into his throat, cutting off his air, jerking his head back and blotting out his vision, a loud ringing in his ears.

He instinctively grabbed at the fingers digging into his neck, kicking his legs out, trying to gain purchase to try and resist it, but he kept slipping, unaware of what the two were saying.

Just as he heard his heart pound loudly in his ears, he felt the pain lessen, her fingers slowly releasing the pressure on his throat, but still encircling his neck. Wykkyd coughed silently, scrunching his eyes up as he leant forward slightly, struggling to breathe.

"**…-ave an in-eresting proposition for you, my shadowy minion,**" The Brain said, the voice sounding more disjointed as the ringing slowly subsided. Wykkyd frowned as he coughed, feeling slightly insulted at being called a 'minion'. "**You will not be punished for this. Yet. I will order Psimon to watch you closely, to monitor your thoughts. At the fist sign of treachery, you will be destroyed. The very first sign.**"

Wykkyd scrunched his eyes up as they watered, nodding as he let out a controlled cough to clear his throat. He felt Madame Rouge's hand slip off his neck as he leant back, his breathing returning to semi-normal. He tenderly raised a hand to feel at the bruises now present from where Madame Rouge's fingertips had squeezed.

"**Remove yourself from my presence.**" The Brain ordered, the rectangle of light appearing behind Wykkyd. "**I suppose I should thank you, in one way. I now have a backup lest anything go wrong with the one in my possession.**"

Wykkyd got up slowly and made for the door, gently rubbing his aching neck with one hand.

"**Remember,**" Wykkyd stopped in the doorway, gritting his teeth in frustration and tenderness of his muscles. "**Psimon will be monitoring. I am not called 'The Brain' for nothing, you know…**"


	8. Chapter 8

Ok then. The first chapter people've been waiting for! It's 'Calling all Titians!' :D (I hope this build up's been long enough…) 'Titans Together' coming up! (This is dedicated to shadow929, as she hadn't been feeling that well recently. :))

* * *

_'Why do I get the far-out ones?'_ Raven thought to herself, rubbing her arm from where her soul-self had been burnt trying to find Herald. _'Because you're the only one who can?'_ she countered. _'Good point.'_ She replied, smirking slightly to herself. Having her emotions talk to her wasn't so bad after all. At least it stopped her from going crazy. Unless it was too late. After all, ten minutes alone with Beast-boy and even Chicken- Robin would- 

**_'I've got all of you in my sights.'_** Raven heard the radio crackle, jerking her out of her thoughts. She glanced at her own radar to confirm four other dots on her screen. **_'We should be in range soon.'_**

**_'And soon we'll be home sweet home!'_** Beast boy cheered. **_'Tofu Burger: Here I come!'_** Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. Talk about thinking with your stom-

**_'Wait a second…' _**Robin's voice interrupted. '**_Robin, is everything OK?'_** Starfire asked. Raven's eyes narrowed, puzzled. **_'Don't tell me we're not going home…?' 'I'm sorry Beast boy, but we just got an SOS.'_** Raven's eyebrows shot up, surprised. Already?

**_'Argent to Titans!'_** A nervous voice sounded, gunfire audible in the background. **_'I'm surrounded!' 'We're sending help. Starfire, I want you to fly back and help her.'_** Robin ordered. Raven glanced at her radar to see a dot executing a U-turn and heading back to where it came from.

**_'… … -o, I just got another SOS, Aqualad's in trouble,'_** Raven flushed slightly; the very name reminded her of that humiliating crush she still- erm… that she _used_ to have on him. Yeah… **_'Beast boy, I need you to go to Sector 7. Huh?'_** Raven glanced up from her speedometer. **_'We've got an SOS in Sector 13, and one in Sector 27!'_** Raven's eyes widened in shock. She'd just come from 27! There was nothing wrong when she left! **_'Calling all Titans! Prepare for battle!'_** Robin commanded.

**_'…Raven, go to Mas and Menos in Sector 27!'_**

'Right.' She replied, a reciprocal course laid in, having second-guessed her orders. She swung the ship round and pushed the accelerator up hard, doubling her already blistering speed.

_'Something's up… This can't be a coincidence…' _She frowned to herself, locked onto Mas and Menos' communicator signal. In no time flat, she reached the edge of Steel city, rocketing over the rooftops. She looked over the city, trying to spot the speedy twins, then, failing that, scanned her map again, trying to pinpoint their exact-

…whwhwhwhWHWHWHWHWOOOSHhhhh…

Raven looked up immediately at the noise as a mini purple tornado appeared directly in front of her outside the ship. Her eyes widened as Kyd Wykkyd appeared in a twirl of darkness, landing on the hull and leaning towards her, both hands on the protective bubble surrounding her, a determined look on his face. Immediately, she activated her communicator with a flick of her wrist.

"Robin, I think they're expecting us…" She relayed. Sensing something else, she glanced to her right. Psimon, arms folded, just meters away from the ship, keeping up with apparently no effort. He turned his head towards her, his cranial enhancer burning threateningly. Eyes narrowed in reply, she lifted her left hand free of the controls, enveloping it in an aurauric threat of her own.

She smashed her fist into the harness release button as Kyd Wykkyd swept his cloak at the protective shielding of the pod, slicing through it as cleanly as a samurai blade. Instantaneously, the top of the pod was ripped off in a rush of wind as Kyd Wykkyd vanished in another tornado. Raven, almost simultaneously, rammed her feet against the deck of the pod, leaping high into the air as the pod careened out of control, catching herself in mid-air.

She swung round in time to meet a swift kick in the face. She grunted loudly with the impact, grabbing at her cheek in sharp pain as the impact twisted her around in mid-air. She shook her head slightly to clear her blurred vision in time to see Psimon come at her with a punch this time, but she swiftly leant back, grabbed his arm with both her hands and pulled sharply downwards, shooting her shoulder upwards to catapult him over. (Of course, from that position, she could have at least dislocated his arm, but she didn't feel that cruel. Yet.)

She glanced to the side to analyse the descent of her pod, and, when calculating it wouldn't crash on the land, she turned back to Psimon, who, faced with the fact that he couldn't handle her physically, latched his fingers onto his cranial enhancer, making it glow brightly. Raven, second-guessing him, shot out a dark force of her own to match his brainwaves so they met in mid-air, pushing with equal strength. Psimon increased the pressure. Raven, using both hands now, matched it. Psimon, leaning forward and gritting his teeth in pain, tripled his efforts, forcing Raven to put all her concentration and willpower into pushing back his force.

She didn't realise.

She was too preoccupied.

This was the plan all along.

How to capture the great Raven herself.

The Brain had thought of everything.

Before Raven realised what was going on, she saw a flash of pale white skin and red eyes, then her world was covered in darkness.

Squeezing, crushing darkness.

Suffocating.

Choking.

Then, to her surprise, she could breathe.

After a few seconds of recovery, she registered what she could feel. She was led on her side, on cold, smooth, what seemed like, rock. She could hear nothing at all. Just her own breath. A moment more, she realised what her eyes had been telling her. She was surrounded by pure darkness. Nothing at all. It didn't matter whether her eyes were open or closed, it was still the same thickness.

"(…Where am I?)" She ventured, trying to pick something out, anything. After a moment or two, she shifted her legs round, put her hands on the floor and tried to stand up, wobbling slightly as the lack of light put her balance off.

She yelped loudly and slipped backwards with a loud thump as Kyd Wykkyd's face appeared before her.

She sat up, rubbing her lower back and looked again.

The darkness in the area around her had lessened slightly. Not enough to light the rest of the plain, but enough to see a few feet away. She saw Kyd Wykkyd standing in front of her, arms folded, a determined expression on his face. She realised there was something odd about him, but she couldn't quite-

Wait…

The bottom edges of his cloak. They seemed to melt away into the darkness.

It was then she realised. She was inside the cloak.

He inclined his head slightly, eyes closing briefly, as he stood stock-still. _Hello._

"Wykkyd, what's going on?" Raven growled, standing up, sliding a foot back behind her as she raised her arms in a defensive posture. "What are you doing?"

He shook his head gently from side to side, moving a hand to point a finger at his chest. His other hand gently covered his head, which he squeezed slightly. _Not me. The Brain._

"What?" She frowned, leaning her head back slightly as she looked at him questioningly. "What're you talking about…?" She fell silent as she processed everything, silently mouthing words to herself, her sight-line dropping as she thought.

She stopped herself short.

Her lips closed and tightened.

Her eyes narrowed.

She moved her pupils up to look at him.

"(…I trusted you…)" She said in a deadly whisper.

His face remained impassive, devoid of emotion.

She was surprised the heat of her extreme anger radiating out at him didn't burn him…

Wait a second…

Her anger…

Raven's eyes widened slightly as she realised why she was brought here.

She glanced at her hands, a tiny sliver of fear entering her as she experimentally said, "Azarath…"

Her hands shook slightly.

"Metrion…"

Her head lowered slightly as she sighed.

"(Zinthos…)"

She had said herself that their powers cancelled each other out…

A mocking smirk grew on his face, eyebrows raised, as he tensed his bending arm. _All powerful(?) _She lifted her head again as she sent a death glare at Wykkyd.

"I trusted you…" Raven repeated, tensing her fists. "I don't know what you're planning to do with me, but my friends will come when they realise I'm missing in action." Her eyes widened as his shoulders shook slightly in silent laughter, shaking his head from side to side.

He held a finger out to her, and then wagged it from side to side, as if scolding her. He pointed at her, clasped his hands together, then, whilst shaking his head, pointed at the ground with both hands. He jabbed his fingers at the ground again, then slowly pointed at himself with one hand, whilst sweeping the other hand round at the darkness. He slowly repeated the action, staring directly into her eyes with a cold smile on his face. Whilst keeping eye contact with her, he shook his head, tapping two fingers on the wrist of the other hand.

_Tut-tut-tut… You don't get it. Your friends will never come here. This is my world**. My world…** There isn't even any time here…_

Raven tensed, clenching her fists again, eyes narrowed to slits.

"(…I really trusted you.)" Raven said slowly, taking a tiny step towards him. "(Two weeks ago, I convinced Robin to let you be a Titan.)"

A step. Wykkyd's eyes narrowed, looking directly into her eyes.

"(I had to fight with his opinion of you for three hours. Three straight hours for you.)"

A step. Wykkyd could sense a slight growl in her voice now.

"(You could change, I said. You could be monitored if needed, I said. I gave him my word that you were perfect material for a Titan. I put my very rank of second-in-command on the line just to get you in. He did say yes, eventually. Grudgingly, and not without complaint.)"

She slowly raised her fist up to shoulder height, squeezing her already clenched fingers tighter, as if preparing to punch.

"(All that because I thought I saw something good in you.)"

She stood in front of him, practically nose to nose, staring him down, her upper lip curled in a snarl.

"(Do you know what's changed in the past two weeks?)" She asked, her voice a dangerous whisper.

He shook his head slowly from side to side, his gaze never leaving her eyes, his mouth a thin, hard line.

She remained silent a few seconds, staring into his scarlet, slightly glowing eyes.

"(Absolutely nothing.)"

Silence.

Wykkyd's jaw fell open slightly, his eyes widening in utter shock. He leant back slightly, at a complete loss for words, even more so than usual.

Raven's expression changed subtly; her eyebrows became less furrowed, her mouth became less firm of a line, all things Wykkyd could pick up on.

"(I know you, Wykkyd.)" She said, disappointment inflecting her tones. "(I know you're not like this. I'm not sure where your loyalties are, but I know you're not like this.)" She gently shook her head from side to side. "(You're no villain.)"

Suddenly, Wykkyd's teeth clenched together, his eyes narrowed and a growling breath escaped his mouth as he glared at her. His right arm lifted up, fist clenched, towards his left shoulder, anger burning in his eyes.

Raven winced, waiting for the sudden blow.

…

After a second or two, she tentatively opened an eye, looking towards Wykkyd.

His arm was still raised, ready to swing at her, but his face had changed considerably. His head had lowered slightly, his teeth were less firmly clenched, and his gaze couldn't meet Raven's.

He slowly moved his lifted arm to grab the top of his head as he shook it from side to side. He lifted his hand slightly, then squeezed his head again, moving his other hand to gently squeeze his throat, then to point at his chest. He put both hands to his head, rhythmically wiggling his fingertips, then, moving his hands down, he briefly touched under his eye, then his chest, before he raised a hand to clench the top of his head again. He put his hands out in front of him as if cupping a bowl, then methodically pointed between himself and her. With a shaking hand, he pointed to his chest, then drew a finger across his throat.

_The Brain… The Brain would kill me… Psimon was watching me for him… Any communication or link between me and your forces… and I'm dead…_

Raven sighed gently, briefly closing her eyes. She had seen this type of occurrence before. The Fear factor, not the Loyalty factor, was keeping Wykkyd with the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Kyd…" She said, raising her hand and gently resting it on his shoulder. "The Titans can help you. I could help you. If you'd like, we could-"

Wykkyd cut her off with a sharp wave of his hand, shaking his head as he took a step backwards, Raven's hand slipping off him.

_No…_

He turned away from her, his body fading into the darkness surrounding them, his head still shaking, a bitter expression on his face.

"Wykkyd, wait!" Raven yelled to him, stepping forward and reaching for him. Her hands clamped on nothing. He was gone.

She sighed to herself, looking down at the hand she had tried to grab him with.

Without warning, she felt the same crushing pressure she had felt earlier on, choking her and blinding her as before.

Then she was out.

She saw purple.

She barely had time to register the swirling psychic portal before her when she felt two strong hands clamp on her shoulders from behind. She glanced quickly back over her right shoulder to see Wykkyd's determined face inches from her own.

Something happened then.

Just before she felt the two sharp pains in her back that were Wykkyd's dropkick, catapulting her forward into the void, she heard something.

Something she thought she would never forget.

Two somethings in fact.

Two words.

In the softest voice imaginable, incredibly hoarse due to its lack of use.

She heard the words…

"(_I'm sorry…)"_


	9. Chapter 9

Part one of 'Titans Together.' :)

* * *

He really shouldn't…

But why not?

He'd already been labelled as a villain…

Robin stood atop the control tower, hands in shackles and his head slightly bowed in defeat and anger.

Yes.

Yes, he should.

After all, he hadn't had the chance to gloat at anyone ever before, and here was definitely an opportunity for it.

The Brain obviously thought so too…

**"Patiently, we watched you all waiting for our moment to strike."** The Brain said, facing the defeated Robin.

**"You forged your alliance. You trusted without cause. And finally, when you thought your world was safe, it fell apart before your very eyes. You are merely pawns in a game and you have played your part perfectly."**

Wykkyd stood, cloak folded around him, hidden in the shadows of the rafters, and smiled 'evilly', (He'd been practicing.) narrowing his eyes as a feeling of superiority to Robin grew in him.

**"There is nowhere you can hide, and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Each small victory brings us closer to an even greater prize. The elimination of an entire generation of heroes."**

He turned his head to the left slightly to share his gloating with the only other person capable of following him up there without the aid of magic or technology, who was now sat on her heels next to him. She hadn't climbed this time, as Wykkyd insisted on giving her a ride up. Ever since that peck on the lips, he and Cheshire had been closer- not a couple, more like the level of… partner-in-crime. (Even though they didn't have time for 'petty' crime under the Brain's schedule.)

**"And we owe it all to you, Robin."**

After a quick glance at each other, both Cheshire and Wykkyd let out the _silent_ cackling they had been practicing as they stared at Robin. (Just in case the good guys somehow won in the end and wanted personal revenge, however slight the chance. Hey, you couldn't be too careful.)

**"Your network has been crushed."** A signal from Monsieur Mallah and Speedy's capsule moved along the conveyer belt.Wykkyd winced slightly, glancing carefully towards Cheshire. She kept her eyes fixed on Speedy's capsule, not returning Wykkyd's look of trepidation for her.

**"Your friends have no way to communicate or follow your commands. Together you may be formidable…but apart you are lost, powerless, mine."**

Professor Chang pushed the button on the console, and Wykkyd saw Cheshire tense slightly, her fingers digging into the wooden beam as the frozen vapour engulfed the archer, her breath catching in her throat. When the walls of it slid away, revealing the stationary statue, she sat equally as motionless, staring down at him.

**"You will fall, one by one. Who among you can possibly stop me now?"**

The pair glanced up in time to see Robin turning to glare angrily at The Brain, bending his arms at the elbow to bring his cuffed hands into a defensive position.

**"I hope you packed warm."** The Brain mocked as two of Prof. Chang's henchmen grabbed him by the upper arms from behind. He made a last attempt at fighting his way out, swinging a kick at one of the guards, but a swift smash to the back of his head soon quietened him.

Wykkyd looked back to Cheshire, whose head had drooped, and shoulders slumped. Her grinning mask only hid her sadness of Speedy's fate, and she lifted an arm up to her mask, slid her sleeved hand underneath it, then gently moved it up and down, stirring her mask slightly.

A buzzing sound underneath them, the pair looked down to see one of Killer Moth's pets fly hastily towards its master from the open double doors at the far end of the auditorium. Curious, and, with a nod from Cheshire, he swung his cloak around them both and teleported to the ground. They arrived in time to see Killer Moth fly down from the control tower as Menos, the speedy twin, moved towards the ice gun. Killer Moth had said something to Monsieur Mallah, but on the floor with the other villains they couldn't make out what he was saying. The gorilla approached The Brain and spoke to him as Prof. Chang hit the button to freeze Menos.

The Brain didn't react, watching with the usual impassiveness of his metal body as the freezing vapour engulfed Menos. After waiting until the gas cleared, he turned himself round to face the gathered crowd at the base of the tower.

**"Victory is at hand. And for your part, a gift."**

A beat.

**"I give you… Robin."**

A henchman pulled a lever on the freezing platform.

Robin, trapped in a tube, slid towards the edge so the crowd could see him clearly. Without warning, a spontaneous cheer rang through the hall, startling Wykkyd slightly as fists were punched into the air.

"This isn't over!" Robin growled, staring directly at The Brain, his hands pressed against the side of the tube. The Brain looked directly back and said

**"For you… it most certainly is…"** With a brief glow of his jar, he signalled for the button to be pushed. Wykkyd looked at Robin sadly, shaking his head as he closed his eyes to it. He tilted his head down as he heard a rush of sub-zero air above him, immediately followed by even louder cheers than before.

**"Their King is gone…" **The Brain announced, turning back to the assembly below him. **"They will be helpless. Now, we have no time to waste. Killer Moth has just informed me that one of his pets spotted five remaining heroes coming into the base. Assume positions."**

Another cheer rang round as The Brain turned himself slowly on the spot from one side to the other, surveying the villains below him. His eyes lingered on Kyd Wykkyd's upturned face a split second longer, glowing slightly. Wykkyd felt a shiver of fear run through him as he looked back, and he gulped in nervousness as people assuming their designated positions jostled him.

"C'mon Wykkyd!" See-More called to him, grabbing his upper arm as he ran by, dragging Kyd Wykkyd along with him. "(This is great!)" He added in a whisper, standing behind him as the mass assembled itself. "(This is what we've been waitin' for! We're gonna be pro villains!)" He grinned happily, elbowing Wykkyd slightly for having a worried expression on his face. When it didn't change, See-More's face flickered to concern. "(You alright?)" He asked.

Wykkyd nodded, a worried smile on his face, shrugging his shoulders. See-More grinned back."(Don't worry, it's just nerves, it's be fine!)" He promised, patting Wykkyd on the shoulder.

They were interrupted when the door exploded outwards in a scattering of splinters, and they turned to face the front, their practiced 'evil grin' on their faces. Beast-Boy, Panthra, Jericho, Mas and The Herald stormed in, unaware of the unlit group of villains in front of them.

"Alright Brain!" Beast-Boy yelled as they halted, pointing a finger into the darkness they could see. "You're goin'-!" He stopped short as a spotlight lit their small group, casting the villains in a spooky glow. "…down?" He added, dumbstruck.

Wykkyd sniggered at this, along with the others in the ensemble. Hey, he had to admit, Beast-Boy's face _was_ pretty funny looking.

"What's so funny?" He growled, leaning towards them.

"The five of you? Against all of them?" Madame Rouge spoke up, making the heroes turn on the spot. "Even I find that amusing."

"Tell me where our friends are!" Beast-Boy demanded, striding forward to the head of the group.

**"Little green one, you always try so hard, and always fail so completely."** The Brain leered at him. **"This time will be no exception."**

"Where are they?" He demanded again.

"Would you like to say hello…?" Madame Rouge said rhetorically, sweeping an arm towards the stands of frozen heroes, which lit up brightly. "Oh, but it seems you are too late." She said in mock pity. Beast-Boy turned back to look at the now lit group, which had been moving apart into battle positions.

"I think we can take them." He growled, before shifting into a T-Rex.

"I think you are correct." Panthra added, punching her palm with her fist.

Precisely at that moment, Kyd Wykkyd, who had been looking at The Brain, saw his eyes glow brightly, the signal to attack. He rushed forward at the quintet, along with one or two others to lead the charge. The gap between them grew smaller and smaller, and just when in striking distance, Beast-Boy leapt up into the air. Wykkyd, following his leap with his eyes, screeched to a halt just as he landed in front of him, throwing him backwards from the shockwave as Steamroller was clamped in his jaws.

Growling silently, Wykkyd rolled up into a crouch, and, grabbing at the edges of his cloak, he snapped it round him, transporting himself onto the back of Beast-Boy's head just as Panthra leapt off him. He crouched down again and stretched his cloak wide enough to blind the T-Rex as the dark form enveloped his head. Dropping Steamroller, he leant back, bending his head backwards and, roaring, attempted to dislodge him, only to be slammed heavily in the stomach by an electrical burst from Overload as he let his guard down. Wykkyd jumped back, teleporting away and re-appearing next to Plasmus just as Ding-Dong-Daddy, punched by Panthra, smashed into the slime-blob, showering Wykkyd with green gunk.

Wykkyd shuddered, slowly bringing his elbows up above his head and flicking his hands down, flinging off the excess as he glared at Plasmus, who was currently extracting Ding-Dong from the side of his face with a loud SCHLLLURP-ing sound. In a futile effort, he tried to wipe the green gunk off, but it seemed to stick to his costume and… seemed alive…

Trying to ignore it, he surveyed the room, trying to spot where he could help. A few moments passed as he glanced around; Panthra was fighting See-More, Billy Numerous was trying to form a perimeter around them all, The Herald was taking down Karatou, Jericho had just exited Killer Moth- Aha! Beast-Rex was alone!

He ran towards him, the Instigator and the Hive's former headmistress running alongside. He glanced sideways and quickly stuck his tongue out at her- he had never liked her, even when she was headmistress before Brother Blood.

Suddenly, without warning, he heard the loud bellowing of a trumpet from behind him, followed by a great rush of air that nearly took him off his feet. One of The Herald's portals opened in front of the trio. The Instigator was instantly sucked in, the Headmistress quickly sidestepped it and Wykkyd swept his cloak round him, teleporting away. He re-appeared next to Gizmo, and, after examining his cloak, was happy to see that Plasmus's gunk was left behind.

"Why're you checkin' your laundry at a time like this, ya glammerstickin' sludge-for-brains?" Gizmo yelled, franticly typing streams of calculations into his on-board computer in an attempt to re-direct his fired missiles, his spider legs swaying him from side to side. "Get back in there and help!"

Wykkyd blinked, off-track, then, shaking his head, ran back towards Beast-rex, just as he swung his tail, clobbering him and sending him tumbling almost clear across the other side of the room. He quickly shook his head, glancing up as Control Freak K.O'ed Johnny Rancid-

Wait a second- Control Freak was supposed to be on their side, what was he doing attacking-! He leapt up and ran towards him to try and stop him, only to be knocked back by his- um…-dual-light-stick-thingies. (Why'd he have to get a weapon from a show Wykkyd had never seen?) After tenderly tapping the spot where the sticks had hit him, he rolled over and glanced about again, wondering where he could help.

But…

He looked left.

Wait a second…

He looked right.

Jericho was surrounded and bagged…

Panthra had been Steamroller-ed…

Prof. Chang had captured Mas…

Cheshire and El Puerto had taken down The Herald…

And Beast-Boy…

Was face-down on the floor with Johnny Rancid's boot on his back…

Wait a second…

That meant…

…

This was it.

He got to his feet, panting slightly, looking up at The Brain.

They'd won.

They'd actually won!

**"Did you think your pathetic resistance could actually stop what I have created?"** The Brain said to Beast-Boy, its tone incredulous. **"One again, Beast-Boy… You fail. Madame Rouge?"** She turned her head. **"Add them to the collection…"**

Wykkyd closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, putting a hand to the side of his face, a small, disbelieving smile on his panting lips.

This was too much.

He turned his head slightly to look at Cheshire standing behind him. She too was panting, her costume had been slightly ripped, but she caught his glance and, wriggling her sleeve out of the way, bunched a fist, her arm upright, then slammed her elbow down onto an invisible-opponent; 'Yes!'

Suddenly…

TZZZZZZZYAAAAA!

The floor where Madame Rouge had been standing suddenly exploded, a blue-ringed white beam of light ripping a hole through the floor, sending clouds of dust up and Madame Rouge flying.

Wykkyd stared, open mouthed, as a robotic foot slammed onto the tiled floor, lifting Cyborg from the gaping hole.

"Lesson Number One!" He growled, striking a triumphant pose as Gnarrk, with (Wykkyd blushed deeply when he noticed her) Kole on his back. "Never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I say there!"

Another explosion rocked the hall, this time from the roof. When the smoke cleared, Red Star and Bumblebee were hovering in mid air, shortly joined by Starfire, fists glowing.

"The Lesson Two!" She called down to the collection. "We never give up!"

Suddenly, a large portion of the undamaged floor glowed dark black. Wykkyd's faced changed from red to pale white in an instant as he recognised what that meant.

"Lesson Three!" Raven growled viciously, rising out of the glow. "Your Secret lair isn't very secret!" She raised her arms, and three children grew out of the darkness, accompanied by the biggest and scariest Teddy Bear Wykkyd had ever seen.

Wykkyd's shoulders hunched as he cupped his visibly shaking hands to his mouth, shaking his head as he stared around at the superior superpower around them, completely petrified.

No! No! No!

This wasn't fair!

They were winning!

The villains had won!

He turned and looked at See-More, who was staring at the heroes, pupil tiny and jaw hung open, fingers in his mouth as he tied to chew his nails. He looked back at Wykkyd, terrified, shrugging his shoulders in helplessness. The older, more experienced villains, however, growled, and gritted their respective teeth, fangs, claws or tentacles, gearing themselves up.

"Titans!"

Wykkyd slowly turned to look at Beast-Boy, surrounded by powerful heroes.

"Together!"

Wykkyd gulped.


	10. Chapter 10

XD Cruel, wasn't I? But that's nothing to this chappie...Here's the second part. :D

* * *

Get the heck out of there.

That was his first thought, until he realised that Raven would have probably realised that as well. He'd have a dog's chance in a flea circus in escaping unharmed.

Strange the things you think of when you're moments away from being pounded.

He stood on the spot, still terrified as larger villains ran past him or shoved him out their way to confront the charging line. Wykkyd shook his heard sharply, forcing himself to get over his terror and focus, looking around. They could still win this.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Malchior transform into his dragon form, which shot a stream of fire at the scary teddy bear, only to be stopped by Raven's dark magic shield, blinding the battlefield with thick black smoke. He ran forward blindly, coughing, grabbing hold of each side of his cloak in case of sudden attack. It was lucky he did, as he almost ran right into Jericho, and, instinctively, he swiped his cloak at him, the edge just less than glass sharp. Jericho ducked and rolled, then, to Wykkyd's surprise, jumped up and leant into his face, looking directly into his eyes, startling Wykkyd.

Without warning, Jericho disappeared and Wykkyd suddenly felt extremely dizzy, his hearing and eyesight were muddy, and he was unable to move himself properly. He felt highly disorientated, and was only vaguely aware that he had teleported himself somewhere and was attacking someone… Someone with lots of legs…

He felt something slimy brush past his shoulder as his body leant to one side for some reason, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. His arms slashed his cloak at the leggy-thing but Wykkyd could tell from the pressure his fingertips were exerting that they weren't cutting blows, more bludgeoning blows. Then, without a clear reason why he should be concerned, he found himself unable to move as two legs of the leggy-blur arched over his head and trapped him in place. He was dimly aware that his face was next to something with sharp teeth…

Then, just as suddenly, he felt his head clear, his senses come back and he found himself face to teeth with Fang, whose eyes had turned a wonderful shade of green. Wykkyd yelped silently, scrabbling back and slipping onto his behind as Fang let go of him, swept round and leapt back into the battle, his human body swinging uselessly beneath the spider head. Wykkyd grabbed the side of his head and jerked it from side to side, trying to realise what the heck had just happened to him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard another loud BANG from the main battlefield. He twisted around to see Ding-Dong-Daddy's car in flaming ruins, and a dark shape falling down from the ceiling towards him. He glanced up and rolled away in time as Gnarrk smashed into the ground where Wykkyd had been seconds before.

He looked upwards from his sitting position at the caveman's growling face, his arms bent, ready to swing down the-

Wykkyd looked past Gnarrk's face and up to the Neanderthal's combination weapon / best friend, who looked down at him with a crystalline look of fortitude. Wykkyd felt his face grow hot and his stomach tighten in embarrassment, even in this situation, as he looked up at her beautiful face, his mouth hanging open slightly. Kole's face, still crystallised, changed from one of determination to one of concerned puzzlement as she wondered why he just sat there like a dazed puppy.

_"What's wrong?"_ She asked him quietly, her gem-like state warping her voice, making it ripple and waver. Gnarrk relaxed slightly, his frown less severe, as he looked between Kole and Kyd Wykkyd.

CRRRRUUACCCKKKK!

Mammoth's fist came out of nowhere, sucker-punching Gnarrk straight in the jaw and sending him flying backwards, Kole flying out of his hands and skidding along the floor, reverting to normal as she did so. Mammoth snorted triumphantly as Gnarrk landed, then turned to Wykkyd, giving him a thumbs up.

"Ya' owe me." He laughed, grabbing the stunned Wykkyd by the neck of his cape and dragging him to his feet. "Hive Five kicks butt together!" He added, lifting his massive hand up to Wykkyd. Wykkyd, half hating and half thanking him, grinned, high-fiving him out of habit. Mammoth nodded, then glanced around again, growling, "(Now where's that nuclear Russki-) Aha!" He added, bounding off towards Red Star for his revenge.

Wykkyd grinned after him, then, the previous moment catching him up, his face changed to instant regret; he snapped his head round to where Kole and Gnarrk landed. They hadn't wasted a second, as Gnarrk was hand-to-hand with Atlas, pushing against each other in a test of strength, and Kole was crystalline, facing away from Wykkyd as she deflected several laser shots from General Immortalus's soldiers.

He paused for a few seconds, wondering what she thought of him now… He would have led her into a trap, from her POV… He frowned to himself, biting the inside of his cheek and shaking his head as anger slowly rose in him. Great. Just… Great. First chance he got to meet her, and, thanks to Mammoth, she hates him like all the other villains.

It.

Was.

Just.

Un.

_Fair!_

In case you were wondering, Wykkyd was definitely angry now… He needed something to vent it into. And the closest things happened to be the other heroes.

Spinning around on the spot, he looked around for the closest one, and spotted Starfire fly by overhead, mid battle with Killer Moth. She'd do.

Growling to himself, he span, teleporting directly in front of her and turned his momentum into a spinning-heel kick that hit directly in her jaw, stopping her in her tracks. Still spinning, he teleported behind her, swinging his elbow and smashing it backwards into the back of her head. One again, he teleported away, but re-appeared above her, swinging his legs at her neck to Scissor-Kick her. But before he could move, Starfire span and grabbed hold of his ankles, growling at him, her eyes glowing emerald green.

"That was not a wise action…" Before he knew it, she swung him round and down at the ground, throwing a Starbolt after him. He landed solidly on his back on the ground, and then silently yelled as the Starbolt hit him directly in the chest, ploughing him a bit deeper into the tiles.

Grunting, he opened one eye and slowly peeled his back off the floor, sure he had heard a crunch from his spine. But as he could move it was nothing serious, a broken tile maybe, and, wincing, he got shakily to his feet. Well… at least he wasn't so angry anymore…

"You're lucky. She's in a good mood." He heard a deadpan voice say from behind him. He froze, holding his side and looking straight forwards, mouth open and eyes wide as he started to shake with nerves.

Oh… No…

Very slowly, he turned his head and upper body to face behind him.

Raven.

He stood still.

She stood still.

He blinked.

She blinked.

The battle raged around them.

"I should be beating you senseless now…" She said slowly, as she seemingly grew taller and thinner, her voice becoming raspy. "That's the way things are. I'm a heroine, you're a villain."

Wykkyd, shaking and eyeing the tentacles of dark power swirling out from underneath her cloak, nodded, gulping.

"As long as we both know…" She growled angrily, making the tentacles rise around her in a threatening posture, her eyes glowing red. Wykkyd, still frozen to the spot, tried to prepare for the worst. He didn't even have a chance to move as one shot towards him at supersonic speed, and he clenched his eyes shut.

…

Poke.

…

He slowly opened one eye to find the same tentacle inches away from his nose where it had poked him. The end of it flicked up and down, as if waving. He looked back up to Raven, dumbfounded more than usual, and was surprised to see her smiling slightly, slowly growing smaller as the tentacles withdrew.

"…that's all you really deserve from me personally." She said, her eyes becoming violet and her voice becoming more deadpan, despite the smirk still on her face. "I'm still going to have to arrest you, you know that."

Wykkyd nodded, slowly starting to calm down. Raven's smile became more pronounced, pleased that he was prepared to take responsibility for his actions.

"Told you you weren't a villain." She added, her smile migrating to Wykkyd's face. After a short pause, he nodded gently, sighing. "…Y'know, the position of honorary Titan is still-"

PSSSSCCHHABANG!

A loud explosion cut her off in mid-sentence and, before Kyd realised it, someone grabbed him from behind as a large, pupil-ed bubble enveloped the distracted Raven.

"C'mon Wykkyd!" See-More hissed to him, pushing him away from Raven as she struggled to free herself. Wykkyd looked over his shoulder whilst running, shooting See-More a questioning look. "Waddya mean 'What?'-! Look!" He jabbed his finger towards the wall of frozen heroes… Who weren't so frozen anymore…

"We godda find the rest of the HIVE Five!" See-More told him, pushing Wykkyd forward as he turned away. "You get the Billy Numerii; I'll get Mammoth and Gizmo!" And without waiting for a reply, he ran off towards one side of the hall. Wykkyd hesitated, then shrugged; He'd explain it to him later. He glanced round to see if any Billys were nearby, but, spotting Argent making a beeline for him, he was forced to teleport away. He doubted whether the other heroes would believe his changing sides. He re-appeared up on the same rafter he had used only two hours before, scanning the room for any Numerii.

"Oh no you don't!" He heard someone yell behind him, and he turned in time to see Bumblebee nail him in the chest with her stingers without waiting for him to react. He slipped and fell of, chest stinging, but twisted his cloak round him and teleported to the ground, biting his lip in pain. He looked up in time to smash heads with a stray flying Billy that Cyborg had thrown.

"Urgh… Thanks for the 'catch', buddy," Billy groaned, rubbing his head. "Makes ya' wish you were in one of them there pillow forts of yours, huh?" He laughed, pulling Wykkyd to his feet. "What's up with you?" He queried to Wykkyd's frantic miming.

Wykkyd cupped a hand to the middle of his forehead, pointing to the centre of it, then, opening his arms wide, he brought them in to his chest. He jabbed his finger at Billy, then out into the battlefield, and then jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He raised his finger up as an afterthought, tapped his own chest, then, reluctantly, pointed towards the now vacant wall of heroes, but then he waved his hands frantically, pointing at himself, then Billy, then over Billy's shoulder.

_See-More's getting all the Hive Five together, including you and the others, to get out of here. I'm afraid… I'm one of the good guys now, but it's alright! I'm still going to help you guys out of here!_

A few seconds silence.

"…I have no idea what you just said." He said bluntly, folding his arms. Wykkyd growled audibly, grabbing his face and drooping his head forward in exasperation. He leant up, grabbed Billy's shoulders, twisted him round and pointed, over his shoulder, at the only exit.

_Out._

"Well now, why dincha say so in the fist place?" Billy laughed, slapping Kyd on the back. "C'mon!" Wykkyd looked skyward, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists in aggravation at Billy. He shook his head, then followed him across the battlefield. They halted sharply as XL-Terrestrial collapsed to the ground in front of them, Beast-Boy leaping over him and towards The Brain. After a few seconds, XL shrank, allowing them to run by him. Wykkyd stopped briefly to try and help him up, but Billy grabbed him and pulled him along; "No time!" When they reached the other side, however, they found only mammoth and Gizmo waiting for them.

"Where's See-More?" Billy quickly asked them.

"That bodysnatchin' blondie Jericho got hold of him!" Gizmo yelled, pointing back to where See-More was now shooting eye-bubbles at Psimon. Suddenly, their view of the battlefield was obscured by Thunder's resounding sonic boom.

"Cludge it!" Gizmo semi-swore, turning round and herding the rest of the Hive Five towards the exit, with him in front. "Let's get outta here!" Suddenly, without warning, they were faced by the person who had foiled their first attempt at a crime wave: Kid Flash. He grinned at them, then, whilst preening himself, said,

"Now's the time you're probably thinking, 'I shouldn't have hooked up with these Brotherhood guys." He held up his hands to them, closing his eyes. "Hate to say it, but- Told ya!" He smirked, pointing at them with both hands. Wykkyd was just about to hold his hands up and to try and explain about himself, but, suddenly, Cyborg came crashing onto the stairs, grunting. After a brief looked between them, Kid Flash calmly talked to him as if he'd been there all along.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to pick up a friend." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the last person Wykkyd expected at a time like this; Jinx.

The Hive 5's jaws dropped simultaneously for different reasons. Wykkyd was knocked for a loop: Where'd he find her? The Hive (minus See-More) had looked all over Jump City for her-! How'd Kid Flash find her so easily?

"You're with him?" Gizmo spat, growling jealously at Kid Flash. "Traitor!"

"You probably have some catching up to do." Flash said in (Wykkyd could almost swear he heard it) an affectionate way to her before speeding off to the main battlefield. After briefly following his path with their gazes, they turned back to their former temporary leader. She smiled sweetly at them, shrugged, then said

"Nothing personal." She clicked her fingers. Before they realised, a pink wave of bad luck swept them aside, and they landed heavily on the floor, groaning loudly. Wykkyd grimaced as he felt his ankle twist, and he grabbed hold of it, gritting his teeth. The others tried to struggle to their feet, but they were noticed by Lightning, one of the elemental god brothers.

"Oh no you don't, evil mortals!" He cackled, jabbing his hand towards them. Bolts of electricity shot towards them and, before Wykkyd could attempt to stop him, he felt a surge of pain shoot through him, making his limbs twitch spontaneously without his control. He slipped and fell onto his side, paralysed, along with the other Hive 5. He vainly attempted to move his hand and wave to him, to let him know he had made a mistake, but he was unable to move.

Suddenly, without warning, he felt himself be lifted, carried and deposited on top of Mammoth in a single second, the other two piled on top of him. Gritting his teeth, he moved his gaze upwards to see the nitrogen cannon above him. With a feeling of dread, he slowly looked round to see Mas and Menos at the controls, looking the other way. He opened his mouth to actually say something, but before he got the chance-

PSSSSSSSCCCCCCHHHHHHHH…


	11. Chapter 11

:D Tis the end of the story, but not the last chapter! (I'll explain at the end!)

* * *

"Brain Freeze?" Raven said sarcastically to Beast Boy, folding her arms. "You'd been after this guy your whole life and the best line you could think of was 'Brain Freeze?'" He looked sideways at her, grinning embarrassedly at her tilted head and raised eyebrows.

"Hey, I was under comedic pressure!" he defended, walking towards the Tower's transparent window/wall and stretching his arms out. "Nngh… Home sweet home!" He sighed, staring out over Jump City.

"I sure missed this place." Added Cyborg, grinning at his reflection. Suddenly, Kid Flash's joined it, and it was looking slightly bored. The five Titans blinked in unison. When did Kid Flash move in…? That's when they realised they had company in the form of over 15 extra superheroes/heroines.

_'…Okay, they're definitely bunking with Beast-Boy…'_ She thought, shuddering at the thought of having Wildebeest in her room… But Aqualad…

Her rather… erm… amorous thoughts were interrupted by the large TV screen, which switched to a security camera picture showing footage of Dr Light trying to burn his way into a vault.

"The Dr Light?" said the slightly surprised Starfire.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me…" Raven added, feeling the teensiest bit sorry for the guy. No wonder The Brain hadn't invited the 'villain' to the big hero bashing battle- he was pathetic, a running gag. Wait… Invite…? Villain-! Raven's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered-

"Alright team!" Robin laughed out, turning to the large collection of superpower behind him, some of which were confused why he looked so happy. "It's time to have a little fun… Just wait till you see this guy's face…"

(Some time later)

"Priceless!" Argent gasped, her arm around the shoulder of the equally amused Bumblebee as they walked down the road. "Bloody- Bloody priceless! His face! His face was just-!" She lapsed into loud giggles, which set Bumblebee off again after she had tried _so_ hard to keep a straight face. The whole group only had to turn up to Dr Light's robbery for him to surrender, and now, with him in custody, they decided to have a good long laugh about it on their way back to the Tower.

"He squeaked!" cackled Cyborg, in line with the other guys in the group, his head leant back and a hand on his forehead. "Did you hear him? He squeaked like a little mouse-! Ha-ha-hah! Oh, no offence, BB." He added, giving him a thumb's up.

"¡Un qué wimp!" Mas laughed, sat on Cyborg's shoulder.

"¡Sí, su voz era hysterical!" Menos agreed from the other one, waving his legs up and down as he laughed.

Raven, however, didn't revel in Dr Lights capture and performance, as she walked near the back of the group, dragging her feet slightly, her hood up and cowling her face. She was thinking too much. And worrying. She hadn't seen Wykkyd at all after they had left. She'd almost promised him that he'd be an honorary Titan, and, after all, she always kept her promises. She sighed slightly, shaking her head. She just hoped he was OK…

"Earth to Raven, hello?" She heard someone say suddenly in her ear. She jerked her head up, the voice jolting her out of her train of thought, and turned to look at Kid Flash walking next to her, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what's up?" He asked again. "I mean, apart from the sky, the clouds, birds and all things upwards." He added, grinning slightly at her. She faintly smiled back, shaking her head.

"It's nothing." She lied, turning her head away from him. "Just…"

"Just… What?" He queried, folding his arms and tapping his fingers impatiently, purely out of habit.

"Well…" Raven sighed, looking back to him. "During the battle, when you were freezing the bad guys?" He nodded. "You didn't happen to grab anyone… different?"

"…Okay, you've got to be a _little_ more specific, bird lady." He said, smirking good-naturedly, lifting his hand up and holding his finger and thumb close together. "Half of those villains weren't even human. (Actually, now that I think about it, most of us aren't that human, but-) Sorry, you were saying?"

"Oh, right," She corrected, shaking her head slightly as she re-thought the question. "Um… You didn't freeze any- Ok, this is going to sound strange, but- Batman look-a-likes did you?"

"Hmm…" he pondered, putting a finger to his chin. "I'm not really sure… I work too fast to keep count. Could ya' be a little _more_ specific?" Raven bit her lip, feeling slightly worried now.

"Specific…" She mused, looking upwards to try and spur her brain into motion. "Erm… Let's see… Er… Ghh… Oh! Yeah!" She realised, clicking her fingers. "Erm, the first time you came to Jump City?" He nodded. "You went up against the Hive Five? There was one of them, silent guy? You said he needed a bell-?"

"Oh yeah!" Kid grinned, clicking his fingers and laughing slightly. "Old spooky roadblock!"

"Yeah, well he-! What? I'm sorry, but- 'roadblock'?"

"Oh! He kept 'porting in front of me and stopped me from running away."

"Really?" Raven asked, taken aback. She tilted her head in a shrug, muttering, "(Didn't really think he was that fast, but-)" She shook her head quickly, screwing her eyes up. "What-? Well, anyway, I think you made a mistake."

"Mistake? Wha-? So- So, you're saying I- I _shouldn't_ freeze the bad guys?"

"What? No, of course not, but-"

"But he was a bad guy though, so-"

"But, n- no! He wasn't!"

"What? Waddya' mean he wasn't?"

"He was a good guy-!"

"Wh-? Wait-wait, if he was a good guy, why was he fighting _us_?"

"But- because he was supposed to-!"

"Because he was a bad guy!" Kid concluded, failing to grasp Raven's explanation.

"No!" Raven growled between her teeth, sweeping a hand over her forehead and brushing back her fringe in annoyance. Kid Flash could be so _infuriating(!)_ at times. "Look… He was a villain, but he didn't want to be…" She said slowly, making sure Kid Flash got the point. "He was forced to be a true villain by The Brain. When I talked to him in the battle, he was willing to come back to our side and be an honorary titan again.

Kid nodded in a child-like sagely way. (If… that combination was possible…) Raven sighed gently. "Now, I ask again, did you freeze him or not? Please try and remember."

"Alright, alright." He said quietly, holding his hand up to her. "Serious, I get it." Kid narrowed his eyes as they walked, looking down at the sidewalk just in front of him as he thought. He mumbled to himself under his breath at high speed as he ran through the event in his memory. After half a minute, he stopped mumbling and his eyes widened in shock. He turned to look at Raven, his mouth slightly open. "…Oh…"

"You mean you…?"

"…yeah. I remember now, I froze all the Hive together…"

"Great…" She groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "If we want to get one, we'll have to unfreeze the other three…"

"Hmm… Well, if they're gonna be un-frozen, you'd have to come along."

"Me? Why me?"

"Oh c'mon. You just _being_ there'll keep them in line! Hey-hey! Joking! Joking!" He hastily added as Raven started to growl under her breath at him.

"Well, in any case, we'll need more than just us two to un-freeze them…"

* * *

"-gulch frinkin' skuzzmunchers'll never take us alive, ya' hear me?"

"Speak for yourself, squirt. I know when I'm out-done."

"What? Coward!"

"Naw, clever, for once. I'm with Mammoth on this one."

"Tha- Hey! Waddya mean, for once?"

Wykkyd raised a stiff hand up to his face and gently covered his eyes, his thumb and middle finger gently squeezing the corners of them as the voices jolted through his head. He let out a tiny sigh of discomfort, lazily opening his eyes under his hand.

He was sat on the floor of the Brotherhood base, which looked quite derelict since a month of absence, and he was surrounded by heroes. Kid Flash, Lightning, Bumblebee, Argent and Raven were more than enough to handle the Five. (Well, four, minus See-More.) In fact, he felt slightly flattered.

"Aw, stop squirmin', half-pint." Billy frowned, elbowing the restrained Gizmo as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "It's your fault you're in those anyways."

"That's 'cause I'll never surrender to these goody-two-shoes Titans!" He growled, trying to wriggle out of his hand-restraints as Argent smirked at his frustrated face.

"(Persistent little bloke, isn't he?)" She whispered behind her hand to Kid Flash.

"C'mon, Wykkyd." Wykkyd looked up to see Raven holding her hand out for him. He smiled faintly as he took it, pushing himself to his feet.

"WHAT?" Gizmo yelled angrily, jaw dropping at the sight of this. "Am I the only loyal one left or somethin'?"

"Loyal to what? A bunch of popsicles?" Bumblebee snorted, thumbing towards the opposite wall.

"Well, they do have a point…" Billy mused, glancing at Mammoth. "But… I dunno." He put his hand to the back of his neck. "Can't be bad with these guys (He thumbed behind him) around, but I don't wanna just be a good-guy like that." He clicked his fingers. "Isn't there some… I dunno, half-way thing you fellers can sort out?" He asked, glancing up at the Titans.

"Neutrality?" Bumblebee confirmed.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Alright, Wykkyd." Raven said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder as Bumblebee and Billy chatted. "We'll leave them to sort things out. They don't need us at the moment. Right?" She added glancing towards Lightning.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm gonna take Wykkyd here. You can handle things without me?"

"Do not concern yourself. We are more than adequate to watch over these scoundrels. Oh, and no feelings of revenge for the electrocution…?" He appended, nodding to Wykkyd. He shook his head immediately.

"Alright then, see you." Raven said, guiding Wykkyd away from the seated trio-plus, depending on how many Billys there could be. Wykkyd frowned slightly, glancing surreptitiously over his shoulder at the rest.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Raven comforted, patting his shoulder. "Now," Her tone became more business-like and formal. "First of all, are you still willing to become an honorary Titan?" He nodded. "Good. Second, you do understand that, since you have been aligned with the villains, even if under protest," She added, smiling slightly at his affronted frown he sent at her. "You'll have to be put under six month probation. This means that, even though you'll be left alone, you _will_ be monitored, lest you turn back to villainy."

He folded his arms and glanced away, letting a sigh out of his nose; annoyed. He looked back, paused a second or two as he weighed up his options, then nodded.

"Great. But this will mean that you'll be interviewed by a probation Titan or honorary on a monthly basis, just to give you an overview of your progress." She raised an eyebrow slightly as she saw his cheek flush for a second. "What?" He quickly shook his head, looking the other way as thoughts of Kole were quickly removed from his mind's eye. (Raven wasn't entirely convinced, but dropped the subject anyway.)

He frowned slightly as he realised they were walking out of the bases' front doors. He looked back to her, motioning to the ground then pointing ahead of them.

_Where are we going?_

"Back to the tower for now." She explained, her eyes glowing white. "Want to accompany me or find your own way back(?) It's a long way from Paris."

He pointed at her, tilting his head and pouting his lip, trying to look cute.

"Don't try the puppy look on me. It doesn't work. I'll guide."

Wykkyd smirked, then, taking the ethereal hand, whipped his cloak round him as he teleported, Raven leading the way...

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO-YEAH!" the driver of the joyride car yelled, punching the air as they hurtled down the street.

"Aw, man! That was just- That was great!" The passenger-side man laughed, turning around in his seat to check out their third member. "Hey, how'd we do?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah…" The third member murmured, looking away from the window and back to the stash of 'loot' they had stolen. The front passenger raised an eyebrow.

"What's got you sweatin' bullets?"

"Well…" he said uncomfortably, squirming slightly in his seat. "It's… the new one."

"What?"

"Well… Alright, It's stupid, I know, but… There's a new super around, a Titan, like."

"So? Nothin' to do with us!" The driver called back, giving the finger to someone on the street. "They're all busy with the big crooks, the big-leagues. Don't really go for our type, do they?"

"Not this guy. He goes for runners."

"Runners?"

"Yeah, the ones who run from a scene to cash up somewhere else."

"Oh yeah, like we're doing(?)" The front passenger snorted sarcastically. "So what's this dweeb's name?"

"Well that's just it. No-one's really sure. He's all quiet, like. Doesn't say a word. People are callin' him 'The Silent Shadow' just for something ta' call him."

"The what?" The driver guffawed, turning around and shaking his head at the back-seater. "What kind of dopey name is that?"

"Hey, eyes on the road!" The passenger noted, elbowing the driver.

"Aw, keep yer' pants on!" He snorted, turning back and running a red light.

If he _had_ been keeping his eyes on the road, he would have noticed two red eyes appear in the alleyway next to the road…

"Ah, now this is more like it!" The driver sighed, turning down a darkened road, with several broken lampposts owing to the lack of light.

"Why, so we can't see your face(?)" The passenger smirked, spitting out of the open window.

"Oh yeah, real fun-" He stopped talking, brow furrowed at the front window, and he eased off the accelerator. The others looked up to see a dark figure in the middle of the road, his outline hazy in the low light, as it looked like he had two horns on his head…

"(Who's that?)" The back-seater asked, feeling wary.

"Doesn't matter. In a few seconds, he'll be roadkill." The driver smirked malevolently, pressing down on the accelerator so the car shot forward.

But, just when the figure was in striking distance, he vanished into thin air, and the car jolted violently, the left side slamming into the ground as the right side was jerked upwards.

"What the heck-?" The driver yelled, turning the steering-wheel violently. The back wheels locked, the back of the car swung round and before they knew it-

CRRRRKRUMPPPAANGHH!

-they had ploughed side-on into a lamppost, almost folding it in half. They piled out quickly, un-harmed, to check the damage.

"(Hey, guys…)" The back-seater whispered, pointing to the left side of the car. The entire left side, from the headlights to back wheel arch, was split cleanly along the side, so the bottom half was literally hanging off the top.

"What the heck can do _that_ to steel…?" The passenger asked, turning to the driver. The driver shuddered, looking behind him.

"Nothing… at least, nothing _I_ know of…"

CLANG!

The trio snapped round to where they each thought they heard the noise. The street was silent.

Very.

Silent.

"…It's godda have something ta' do with that weird kid…" The driver surmised, slipping a hand into an inner pocket of his coat and un-holstering a gun. "Find him. Wipe him out." The other two nodded, and, the back-seater visibly shaking, they set out into the street.

"(Calm, be calm…)" He ordered himself, turning on the spot as he walked, glancing behind him every so often, tightly holding the knife in his hand. "(It's… It's just some guy… in a costume… Just… Just be calm…)" His back bumped into something, and he froze, eyes wide.

There had been nothing there when he'd just looked round. He tightened his grip on his knife, held his breath, then span on the spot, thrusting the knife into-

Thin air.

"(Waaaaay creepy…)" He muttered, running his free hand through his hair. He turned back only to stare into a pair of glowing, blood red eyes…

"He had to come _this_ way, of course(!)" The front passenger grumbled, flicking the switch on his taser to test its charge. "Why he couldn't have driven down Main Street, I've no idea…"

He stopped as he heard running footsteps coming towards him. He turned round to see a shadowy figure barrel down the alley at him, arm drawn back for a punch. Startled, he jabbed the taser violently as he came within striking distance-

Only for him to vanish completely.

"Whoa!" he yelped, dropping the taser in shock. He stood still, then pinched the back of his hand, testing whether he'd been hallucinating or not. He heard a loud 'wumph' behind him, and turned in time to see a speeding kick heading for his face…

"C'mon Mr 'Silent Shadow(!)' The driver laughed, searching around for their mysterious rival. "What's wrong, afraid to go one-on-one?" He emerged into a walled-in basketball-court, buildings on all sides.

There, in the middle, hands behind his back, stood the one who had taken out his companions, unbeknownst to him. He blinked, staring at him, a neutral expression on his face.

"(Bad move spooky…)" he grinned, standing still an aiming the gun right between his eyes. He pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the far wall. He saw a flash of movement to the left of him; he turned and shot, but missed. Movement to the right! Turn, shoot! Left! Turn! Shoot! Right! Shoot! Left! Right! Right! Left! Right!

Before he realised it, something swiped at the gun in his hands, leaving his wrist stinging and teeth gritted, eyes closed as he growled obscenities. He re-opened them as the figure stood in his original position, as if nothing had happened. The driver's eyes widened, and, for the first time, he felt afraid.

He turned and ran towards the alley, only to find him standing there.

He turned again to find him directly in front of him.

No matter which way he tried to go, the figure was always blocking his path.

"Wh-what the heck are you, buddy?" He panted, slumping back against the wall, looking up at the pale, red-eyed figure before him.

The figure raised his hand up in front of him, twitching his index finger from side to side, as he shook his head. He tilted his head down slightly, his lowered hands curling around the edges of his cloak. He stared straight into the now terrified man's eyes.

He smirked.

In one swift movement, he raised his arms, his cloak billowing out behind him, bathing the man in shadow that seemed darker than normal. The red eyes burned out from the abyss, screaming out two simple words as the cloak swept round, engulfing the screaming driver in chilling darkness.

_You're mine…_

"What in Sam Hill-?" The on-duty police officer cried, staring at the occupants of three empty cells. At least, they were empty when he last looked…

"_The three men, found to be members of a car-jacking circle, seemed to be scared witless, as no coherent answers were given by any of them for the police questioning. However, their stories are connected by three analogous words: 'The Silent Shadow'._"

Kole sighed, a smile on her face, folding the newspaper over and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll give him 10 out of 10 for results," She giggled, shaking her head. "But I'll have to deduct points for scaring the perpetrators to death."

* * *

:D Tada! I'm sorry to see it end so soon, but... It had to soner or later...  
Now don't click over just yet! There's one more chapter to go! Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's the bloopers section!


	12. The Blooper Chapter!

XD He-hee! I had a _lot_ of fun writing this! Enjoy!

* * *

The Blooper Chapter!

**Foul-Fowl**

He narrowed his eyes slightly, putting a hand to his chin. He snapped his fingers, then, bending his arms, flapped them up and down. She frowned, completely confused.

"I'm romantically involved with a big chick-en…" She bent her head down as a smile spread over her face. Wykkyd silently giggled back, shaking his head.

_Take Two_

He narrowed his eyes slightly, putting a hand to his chin. He snapped his fingers, then, bending his arms, flapped them up and down. She frowned, completely confused.

"I'm romanti-!" She bit her lip as giggles bubbled out of her, and, squeezing her eyes shut, shook her head as Wykkyd leant back, his hands over his eyes in silent chuckles.

_Take Three_

He narrowed his eyes slightly, putting a hand to his chin. He snapped his fingers, then, bending his arms, flapped them up and down. Her mouth twitched as she stared at him, her shoulders shaking from pent up chuckles. Wykkyd slapped himself on the knee as he bent forward in hysterics.

"Look, I'm sorry-! I'm sorry!" She apologised to the off-stage crew- "It's just- his face! It's just-! A-ha-ha-hah!" -until she lapsed into giggles again.

**Teleporting**

Whoof.

She span round, snapping her arm out, instantly switching her leg positions, face set in a triumphant-

Wykkyd was squat down, eyes crossed, tongue out and mouth open, hands twisted in a silent groan.

She kept a straight face for a few seconds before bending forward, sniggering, her hands on her knees.

**Meeting the boss**

Robin, on the other hand, hadn't moved yet, arms folded and gaze focused on Raven, with occasional glares at the villain, Wykkyd.

"So…" Robin asked Raven, narrowing his mask-eyes slightly. "We meet again, Mr Bond…" He added, changing his arm positions as if to stroke an imaginary cat. Wykkyd was the first one to crack up, followed shortly by Raven, then Robin himself.

"Ok, Ok sorry- sorry!" He snickered, holding a hand up to the cameraman. "Ok, Ok- Do it for real, now! Sorry!"

_Take Two_

"I don't know how it happened." Raven said monotonously as the aura vanished. "Kyd was on the museum roof, just looking in. Nothing more." She added, as Robin seemed to be ready to give him an evil look. "And we- sorry, I- I… I'm sorry, is that a plane or something?" She giggled, looking up as a roaring sound grew louder and louder above them.

_Take Three_

"Y'know, this would've been a lot easier if you'd just told me in the first place instead of me- Um, what're you smiling about?" He added, raising an eyebrow at the grin covering her face.

"Ppft- Ahem, nothing…" She said, trying to straighten her face as Wykkyd flapped his folded arms up and down behind Robin. She scrunched her nose up at him and waved him away with her free hand. Wykkyd stuck his tongue out as Robin turned around.

There was a moment's pause.

Wykkyd's hands flew to his mouth in shock as he realised his mistake, eyes wide, as Robin lowered his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

**Wrong Number**

A figure appeared out of nowhere on the top of the museum. Wykkyd looked towards the tower guiltily, and then examined the locks on the top, activating his new H.I.V.E communicator.

"Hello, City Morgue! You stab 'em, we slab 'em!" Jinx's giggling voice called out. Wykkyd leant his head forward and silently cackled, beating his fist on the rooftop.

**Whoops!**

"Knock it off." She turned sharply round and started marching slightly, head down. Kyd Wykkyd, at this point, was concerned about her, so walked forward to catch her up and tapped her smartly on the shoulder.

"I said knock IT OFF!" She yelled savagely, whipping her head round-

KLUNK!

"Argh!" She groaned loudly, grabbing the side of her head as pain throbbed through her temple. Wykkyd mirrored her, gritting his teeth as giggles escaped him.

"Ooh! Oh! Ok, you alright?" Raven giggled, taking Wykkyd by the upper arm. He nodded, rubbing his temple.

**Mattress thief**

Wykkyd blinked owlishly. He turned his head to stare at Raven, surprised by her rather odd behaviour. She folded her arms challengingly, a smug smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. The words 'C'mon then…' seemed to yell at Wykkyd from her body pose.

He narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows in reply, mirroring her body position. He lifted one hand and blatantly poked her back in the upper arm. She raised her eyebrows in mock annoyance, then poked him right back on the upper arm. He poked her back, his mouth twitching.

Raven grinned back, unfolding her arms and poke first with one finger, then the other, switching hands and speeding up until he was forced to retaliate, poking furiously until they both broke out into giggles, Wykkyd shaking his head as Raven batted him with her hands, helpless with laughter.

_Take Two_

Before they knew it, they were in a full-on poking match, their previous scuffle long forgotten. Shielding his face, Wykkyd, laughing loudly-but-silently, inched forward, hooking his foot round Raven's ankle, then twitching sharply. She yelped as she fell back onto a free mattress, laughing aloud as she tied to shove Kyd Wykkyd off her, who had pounced on her, poking her wherever he could. Then the tables turned, for, with a flick of her hips, she rolled over, but she, unfortunately, didn't reckon on where the edge of the mattress was, and, yelping, the pair fell down between the gaps in the beds.

"Aagh!" She giggled, waving a free hand in the air. "Little-! Little help here ple-ea-hahahah!" The off-screen lapsed into laughter as a set-hand or two ran on, tugging at her arm. "Ok, ok wait- Ow! Ow! You're on my foot! You're on my foot!"

_Take Three_

Wykkyd's silent laughter continued as he vainly struggled to get away. He glanced down, at his waist, then, strangely, his laughter subsided into a look of mock shock. Raven frowned slightly, puzzled at why he had stopped. He grinned, then nodded down at his waist. She looked down.

She was sat, straddling Wykkyd by his waist, her legs either side of his body. She glanced back up to see him raise his eyebrows, curling his fingers as he pawed at her. Her face cracked into a smile as she giggled loudly, playfully hitting his chest with her fist as he grinned up at her.

_Take Four_

Wykkyd's silent laughter continued as he vainly struggled to get away. He glanced down, at his waist, then, strangely, his laughter subsided into a look of mock shock. Raven frowned slightly, puzzled at why he had stopped. He grinned, then nodded down at his waist. She looked down.

She was sat, straddling Wykkyd by his waist, her legs either side of his body. She glanced back up in time to see him lean forward and peck her on the lips. She leant up, clamping her hands to her mouth in shock, flushing slightly, as Wykkyd laughed silently, pointing off set to where Beast-Boy was doubled up with laughter, slapping his knees.

"Brilliant!" He added, taking a $50 bill out of his pocket. "You should've seen her face! Ah-hah-h-! Uh-oh!" He yelped, tuning on the spot and running away as Raven shot after him, growling loudly.

**Not so Graceful…**

Wykkyd frowned up at her, pulling himself to his feet and straightening his cloak. She might have been as silent as a cobra and twice ad deadly, but she had an annoying sense of humour.

She placed her hands on the balcony railing, unhooked her feet and flipped over, landing squarely on the balcony, but her feet slid out from under her, and so landed painfully on her rear. She leant up again, laughing aloud as she looked childishly up at the snorting Wykkyd, tapping her heels together cutely.

_Take two_

However.

Just as he came close enough, Cheshire quickly turned her head, lifting her mask up-

Lifting her mask up-

Lifting-

She giggled loudly as she tugged at the bottom of the mask, stamping her foot repeatedly as she struggled to un-stick it from her face. Wykkyd, giggling silently, tried to help, taking hold of the edges.

**Interrogation**

The person looked back in surprise, but turned back, walking slowly to stand next to the spotlighted metal chair.

A beat.

"**Sit down**." The disjointed voice commanded.

Kyd Wykkyd hastened to comply, and sat down forcefully, rocking the chair. Suddenly, arms waving, he rocked completely backwards, silently yelling as he slipped and landed flat on his back. Laughter erupted from off-screen as Wykkyd sat up, giggling to himself as he held his head.

_Take Two_

"**…Do you know why we called you here, Kyd Wykkyd?**" The voice asked, pronouncing 'Kyd Wykkyd' in an odd way. Wykkyd twitched his head from side to side quickly, signalling 'No.'

There was a rather long pause.

**"(Rouge…?)"** The Brain hissed, turning slightly.

"What, me?" She asked, surprised. "Oh! Oh, sorry!" she gasped as giggles bloomed off-set.

**The "Almighty Brain"**

**"Patiently, we watched you all waiting for our moment to strike."** The Brain said, facing the defeated Robin.

**"You forged your alliance. You trusted without cause. And finally, when you thought your world was safe, it fell apart before your vevy eyes… What…? What? What is it?"** He asked behind him as Monsieur Mullah tried to cover his grin.

_Take Two_

**"And finally, when you thought your world was safe, it fell apart before your vevy-! Chk-! Grrgh!"** He growled, his capsule lighting up in anger as Mullah snorted in the background, hand over his mouth.

_Take Six_

**"And finally, when you thought your world was safe, it fell apart before your vev-! Graaaagh!"** He yelled, spinning on the spot as Mullah bent double, laughing loudly. **"Oh, shut up, Monkey boy!" **The Brain yelled good naturedly, moving at Mullah and trying to ram him in the side to little effect. **"Let's see you try and make words with this synthesizer! I sound like a bloody Dalek! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**

**Oops…**

**"Victory is at hand. And for your part, a gift."**

A beat.

**"I give you… Robin."**

A henchman pulled a lever on the freezing platform.

The tube slid forward, revealing Starfire waving cheerily at the crowd below, which collapsed into fits of laughter.

**"Gsch- What- What a nice surprise,"** The Brain continued, trying to keep his composure. **"Look everybody, The Atkins' diet works!"** he cackled loudly at the renewed laughter.

**Blingle-blurgle…**

He looked up in time to smash heads with a stray flying Billy that Cyborg had thrown.

"Urgh… Thanks for the 'catch', buddy," Billy groaned, rubbing his head. "Makes ya' wish yis where- Fish, wish, wish-wooh-schuu-shu-aaaaa!" he snickered, putting his hands up in a karate pose.

_Take Two_

"Urgh… Thanks for the 'catch', buddy," Billy groaned, rubbing his head. "Makes ya' mish ya-" He growled under his breath.

_Take Three_

"Makes ya' miss- No, makes you wish, not miss(!)" He snorted, punching his palm.

_Take Four_

"Makes ya' kinda wich ya- Grrgh!"

_Take Five_

"Makes ya' mish ya- Wsssshhhh!"

_Take Six_

"Stop starin' at me! I'm getting' all tensed up!" he cackled, putting his hand up in front of his face. "Ok, Ok, I got it this time."

**Wait your turn!**

"Mistake? Wha-? So- So, you're saying I- I _shouldn't_ freeze the bad guys?"

"What? No, of course not, but-"

"But he was a bad guy though, so-"

"But-!"

"What? Waddya' mean he wasn't?"

"Be patient! Let me get my line out!"

"Sorry!"

"Okay!"

"It's fine!"

"Alright!"

"Agh!"

"Yaah!"

"Grrgh!"

"Ha-hah!"

The off-set crew snickered as Raven and Kid Flash shared a grin.

**Probation officer**

Kole sighed, a smile on her face, folding the newspaper over and taking a sip of her coffee.

"… … …um… what's my line again?" She giggled, placing the cup down and hiding her face behind the newspaper. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting!"

* * *

Hah! Hope you enjoyed 'Talks'! Fare-thee-well! (Waves) 


End file.
